Aimer la souffrance
by Ghoulchy
Summary: ! Noms Français ! Fanfiction en trois parties. Un ancien élève de la Royal Academy atterit à Raimon, le problème, c'est que le garçon est habitué à frapper la balle pour être violent. Ce garçon va devoir se battre contre cette envie pour ne pas blesser ses nouveaux camarades. Si seulement il y avait quelqu'un, qui aurait pu l'aider, il n'aurait jamais fait d'erreurs.
1. Chapitre 1

POV AUTEUR :

Un nouveau élève arrivait à Raimon et n'hésita pas à rejoindre le club de football.

"Bienvenue." Fit Marc. "Je suis Marc, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe."

"Irasho." Fit l'élève efféminé. "Je peux être à tout les postes. Je viens de la Royal Academy."

"J'aimerai voir ce que tu peux faire en attaque."

"Ok."

Irasho se mit en place.

"Fais attention." Fit Irasho. "Il parait que mes tirs sont durs à arrêter."

"Pas de problème !" Fit Marc.

Irasho fit un tir sans super-technique et regarda le travail.

"Main céleste !" Fit Marc.

Irasho n'avait pas l'air impressionner, il regardait le coach Hillman qui lui fit un geste négatif. Quand Irasho vit le capitaine tomber, ratant à arrêter le tir, il se dirigea vers Marc.

"Bravo Irasho, c'est vraiment impressionnant !" Fit Marc.

"Merci." Fit Irasho.

"Tu viens de la Royal." Fit Jude. "Personne ne t'appellais Irasho."

"C'est vrai, mon ancien prénom était Hyra (se prononce 'Aïla')."

"Pourquoi tu l'as changer ?"

"C'est personnel..."

"Je vois."

Marc renvoya la balle à Irasho.

"Encore une fois, je l'arrêterais cette fois !" Fit Marc, sûr de lui.

"Si tu veux."

Irasho tira à nouveau, s'attendant à une technique impressionnante.

"Main Magique !" Fit Marc.

Cette fois, le gardien n'eu aucun mal à attraper et arrêter le tir.

"C'était un super tir !" Fit Marc. "Tu connais des techniques spéciales ?"

"Oui." Fit Irasho. "Je n'ai pas le droit de les utiliser en entraînement."

"On a un match demain, tu les utilisera ?"

Irasho regarda vers le coach Hillman qui fit un signe.

"Ouais." Fit Irasho. "Mais seulement défensif."

"C'est d'accord !" Fit Marc. "Va t'échauffer en courant avec les autres."

"Ok."

Alors que les autres avaient déjà fait un quart de tour, Irasho les rattrapa facilement et les dépassèrent.

"Il ne respecte pas l'échauffement !" Fit Célia.

"C'est normal, il en a un spécialisé." Fit Hillman.

Irasho finit son tour puis s'entraîna aux dribbles.  
Le lendemain, le match se préparait.


	2. Chapitre 2

POV AUTEUR :

Irasho était prêt à utiliser ses techniques. C'est ce que pensait le coach Hillman.

L'équipe adverse d'Inazuma réussi à arriver jusqu'à la défense. Irasho courut et, subitement, se laissa emporter.

"Tacle avantageux !" Fit Irasho.

L'albinos (Irasho) récupéra la balle et commença à remonter le terrain.

"Irasho, passe à Nathan !" Fit Jude.

Irasho n'écouta pas le stratège et continua jusqu'à la défense adverse.

"Dribble avantageux !" Fit Irasho.

Sur le banc, Célia, Willy et Nelly parlaient de la manière de jeu de l'albinos.

"Pourquoi ces techniques finissent par 'avantageux' ?" Demanda Willy.

"Aucune idée." Fit Célia.

Irasho s'approcha dangereusement du but adverse.

"Tir avantageux !" Fit Irasho.

Le but rentra facilement, sans le moindre effort de l'albinos. Irasho retourna à sa position de défenseur.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait une passe à Nathan ?" Demanda Jude.

Irasho lança un regard noir à Jude, qui ne rajouta pas un mot.

"Désolé." Fit Irasho. "Je vais éviter de faire cette erreur à nouveau."

Le match continua, Irasho ne bougeait quasiment pas de son poste. Quand les attaquants adverses approchaient, Irasho se décida à les repousser.

"Bloc indestructible !" Fit Irasho.

À peine Irasho reçu la balle qu'il l'envoya à Jack.

"Il n'avance plus ?" Demanda Célia.

"Laisse-le." Fit Hillman. "Il sais ce qu'il fait."

L'albinos resta à son poste et ne toucha presque plus le ballon, sauf aux cinq dernières minutes où il se décida à faire gagner son équipe.

"Tacle final !" Fit Irasho. "Dribble extrême !"

Irasho arriva très vite au but adverse.

"Tir victorieux !" Cria Irasho.

Le but rentra et la fin du match fut siffler. L'albinos se dirigea directement vers le coach Hillman.

"Très bien Irasho." Fit Hillman. "Tu as réussi à résister à ton envie de blesser des personnes."

"C'était difficile, j'étais à deux doigts de frapper Jude." Fit Irasho. "Et d'utiliser mon vrai tir."

"Il faut que tu contrôles ta force."

"Je sais, je commence aujourd'hui."

Raimon retourna dans son collège et Irasho partit s'entraîner, surveiller par Hillman.

"Passe noire guidée !" Fit Irasho.

"Celle-là est parfaite." Fit Hillman. "Aucun reproche pour ta technique."

"Dribble noir !"

"Tu ne vas pas assez vite, recommence !"

"Dribble noir !"

"C'est bon pour celle-là !"

"Tacle noir !"

"Essaye de ne pas toucher les pieds du mannequin !"

"D'accord ! Tacle noir !"

"Tu n'es pas assez précis !"

"Tacle noir !"

Après une dixaine de fois, Irasho réussi, sans être fatigué.

"Maintenant, tir au but !" Fit Hillman.

"Entendu !" Fit Irasho.

Marc passait par le terrain d'entraînement et y alla, voulant aider l'albinos.

"Irasho !" Fit Marc.

"Capitaine ?" Demanda Irasho. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je vais t'aider pour ton entraînement !"

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée..."

"Pourquoi ?"

Irasho regarda le coach Hillman.

"Vas-y, entraîne-toi avec Marc." Fit Hillman.

"C'est d'accord, à une condition..." Fit Irasho. "Si la balle arrive sur toi, évite-la."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Marc. "Mais bon, j'ai pas le choix ?"

"Non..."

Marc se mit dans les buts. Irasho, un peu stressé posa le ballon devant son pied gauche.

"Mais tu es droitier..." Fit Marc.

"En effet." Fit Irasho. "Tir..."

Irasho hésita, regardant Hillman.

"Avantageux !" Finit Irasho.

Hillman fut étonné que l'albinos utilise cette technique.


	3. Chapitre 3

POV AUTEUR :

Marc attrapa la balle facilement et la renvoya à Irasho.

"Montre-moi autre chose !" Fit Marc.

L'albinos hésita à nouveau mais décida d'accéder /1/ à la demande de son capitaine.

"Tir victorieux !" Fit Irasho.

Cette fois, le ballon toucha les filets du but.

"Impressionnant !" Fit Marc. "Mais je sens que tu n'as pas encore tout donné."

"Tu..." Fit Irasho. "Tu es sur..?"

"Oui !"

Irasho avait peur, il ne voulait pas blesser ses camarades.

"... Désolé..." Fit Irasho. "Je... Je vais me reposer... Je me sens mal..."

"Irasho..." Fit Marc, inquiet.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il ira mieux demain." Fit Hillman.

Malheureusement... Le lendemain, Irasho était renfermer, ses yeux rouges (la couleur normale des yeux de Irasho) étant remplis de peur.

"Irasho !" Fit Axel.

L'albinos eu un léger cri de surprise mélanger de peur.

"Euh..." Fit Irasho. "Quoi..?"

"Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ? Tu es en retard !" Fit Axel.

"Je... J'ai pas envie, désolé..."

"Comment ça ?"

"J'ai peur d'un truc... J'veux pas venir..."

"Si tu préfère, on s'entraîne rien qu'à deux."

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Irasho fut gêné.

"Pourquoi pas..." Fit Irasho.

"Je préviens Marc et les autres, attend-moi devant la tour Inazuma." Fit Axel.

"Ok..."

Irasho arriva sur la colline, observant la magnifique vue.

"Hyra ?!" Cria une voix masculine.

"... Golea..." Fit Irasho.

"Ça va mon grand ?!"

"... Je pourrais aller mieux."

"C'est parce que tu m'as quitté, t'aurais du y repenser avant de te décider !"

"Je ne regrette pas."

"Tu es sur ?"

Irasho recula, ayant encore plus peur. Golea se colla à Irasho et l'embrassa. L'albinos essaya de se dégager, sans succès. Golea caressa le cou d'Irasho, qui commençait à lâcher des larmes.

"Hyra... Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Demanda Golea.

"Arrête de m'appeller comme ça..." Fit Irasho. "J'ai... Je suis tomber amoureux, je peux pas sortir avec toi !"

"Montre-moi qui."

Golea tira Irasho jusqu'à qu'il voye le terrain de foot. Irasho chercha Axel du regard, celui-ci n'était pas sur le terrain.

"Il n'est pas là ?" Demanda Golea. "C'est donc Nathan Swift..."

Irasho se rendit compte de sa bêtise, Nathan n'était pas là non plus.

"Lâche Irasho !" Cria Axel.

"Tss !" Fit Golea, énervé. "On finira cette discussion plus tard !"

Golea poussa l'albinos qui tomba à terre violemment. Le joueur de la Royal (Golea) s'enfuit.

"Tout va bien Ira ?" Demanda Axel. "Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?"

"Non... Ça va." Fit Irasho.

Axel tendit sa main à l'albinos qui se releva, les yeux encore embués de larmes /2/.

"Évitons l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui." Fit Axel.

"... Désolé, je t'empêche de t'entraîner." Fit Irasho, inquiet et gêné.

"C'est rien. C'était qui ?"

"Golea, mon ancien petit-ami."

"C'est pour ça qu'il t'as embrasser ?"

"Oui..." Fit Irasho, rougissant. "Mais je ne l'aime pas, je me suis forcé à sortir avec lui et au final, c'est moi qui souffre..."

"Je vois. Sèche tes larmes, si quelqu'un arrive, les amis vont s'inquiéter."

"Ouais..."

Irasho reprit conscience de sa bêtise.

"Il faut vite retrouver Nathan !" Cria Irasho.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Axel, surpris.

"Dépêchons-nous !"

Irasho prit Axel par le bras et courut vers le terrain de foot, Nathan était revenu sur le terrain.

"Célia, laisse-moi vérifier la boisson de Nathan !" Fit Irasho.

"Huh ? Si tu veux." Fit Célia.

Irasho versa un peu d'eau dans son verre et but. L'albinos toussa fortement.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..." Fit Irasho. "Golea ne c'est toujours pas remis de notre séparation..."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Axel, se rapprochant de l'albinos.

"Golea a essayer d'empoisonner Nathan..."

"Hein ?!" Crièrent les filles.

"Golea faisait partit de la Royal Academy. Il a toujours était violent, sauf avec moi car il devait s'occuper de moi. C'est Golea qui m'a donné mon ancien prénom. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, Nathan ne devra jamais être seul, quelqu'un doit être avec lui chaque jour."

"Je m'en occuperai !" Fit Marc. "Mais d'abord, je veux que tu utilises ton meilleur tir !"

Irasho hésita mais accepta. Les joueurs de Raimon les regardaient. Cette ambiance était pesante pour l'albinos.

"Tu es prêt ?" Demanda Irasho.

"C'est quand tu veux !" Fit Marc.

"Très bien !"

Irasho marcha doucement, sur une ligne imaginaire puis tapa légèrement le ballon.

"Tir noir dangereux !" Fit Irasho.

La balle partit directement dans les cages et, sans que Marc puisse réagir, le tir avait arracher les filets du but.

"Ça te va ?" Demanda Irasho.

"C'était extraordinaire !" Fit Marc. "Tu fais des techniques combinés ?"

"Non. Et je n'en ferai sûrement pas, mes techniques ne sont pas encore totalement fiables."

"De quoi tu parles ? Tes techniques sont parfaites !"

"C'est ce que croie les gens comme toi. Je vais retourner m'entraîner avec Axel."

L'albinos partit, suivit de près par l'attaquant de feu.

"Tu es amoureux de Nathan ?" Demanda Axel.

Irasho se retenit de baffer l'attaquant.

"Bien sur que non !" Cria Irasho.

"Alors pourquoi Golea a essayer de l'empoisonner ?"

"C'était un malentendu. Je suis pas encore sûr d'être amoureux, j'attends que ça se vérifie. Mais Nathan n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires."

"Je vois."

Irasho s'était retenu de mentionner /3/ le prénom de l'homme qui lui portait des doutes.


	4. Chapitre 4

POV AUTEUR :

Irasho avait finalement compris, il était bel et bien amoureux. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne s'y connaissais pas en amour.

"Hyra..." Susurra Golea. "Tu as protéger Nathan, c'est bien mais... Qui te protégeras ?"

"Golea, pars !" Fit Irasho, effrayé. "Je ne veux plus que tu blesses mes amis !"

"Tu savais que Nathan est amoureux de Marc ? Et inversement mais ils ne se sont rien avouer."

"En quoi ça te concerne ? T'as pas arrêter de vouloir tuer Nathan !"

"J'ai compris, tu n'es pas amoureux de Nathan, je me suis trompé."

"Huh ? Comment tu l'as su ?"

"Si tu l'aimais, tu serais rester avec lui."

"..."

"T'en fais pas... Je m'occupe de toi et ensuite, je te laisserai tranquille."

"Laisse-moi ! Tu me fais peur !"

/Léger Lemon/

Golea n'écouta pas, commençant à passer ses mains sur le torse de l'albinos. Irasho se mit à pleurer, ayant peur du joueur de la Royal. L'albinos hurla quand Golea toucha son caleçon.

"Tais-toi, on va nous entendre !" Fit Golea.

Trop tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

"Tant pis, tu vas avoir mal." Fit Golea.

Golea pénétra brutalement l'albinos qui hurla à nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois.

/Léger Lemon terminé/

Axel arriva, voyant Irasho pleurant et criant de douleur à cause de Golea.

"L-Lâche-moi... Ça fait mal..." Murmura Irasho, en larmes. "Je ne t'aime plus... Laisse-moi vivre..."

"Abandonne, ça te fera moins mal." Fit Golea.

"Ira ?" Demanda Axel, choqué.

Le visage rouge et plein de larmes de l'albinos se tourna vers l'attaquant de feu.

"A-Axel..." Fit Irasho. "Aide-moi... Je t'en supplie..."

Golea vit également que Blaze était là. Le défenseur de la Royal partit sans rien dire, laissant l'albinos seul, gêné, pleurant, avec peu de vêtements.

"Ira..." Fit Axel.

"Il..." Fit Irasho. "Golea ne comprend pas que... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un..."

"Tu peux m'en parler, je reste avec toi maintenant."

"Tu es sûr ? Parce que... C'est toi que j'aime..."

"Je t'aime aussi Ira. C'est une raison de plus pour rester avec toi."

Irasho, surpris, laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Axel l'essuya avec son pouce et prit Irasho dans ses bras. En effet, l'albinos était très petit et était facile à porter.

"Ax-el ?" Demanda Irasho.

L'attaquant de feu embrassa le petit albinos.  
Encore un peu effrayé à cause des actions de Golea, Irasho repoussa légèrement son petit-ami.

"Ne t'en fais pas, plus personne ne te feras de mal." Fit Axel. "Je serais là."

Le petit albinos se blottit contre Axel.

"Tu viens, on va s'entraîner." Fit Axel. "On a un match cet après-midi contre la Corée."

"J'arrive."

Le défenseur se changea en habits de sport et se rendit sur le terrain, les hanches encore douloureuses.

L'entraînement terminé, les joueurs de Raimon étaient prêts pour battre leur adversaire.


	5. Chapitre 5

POV AUTEUR :

Le match commençait très bien, Raimon ne perdait pas la balle et s'approchait de la cage adversaire. Axel marqua avec sa 'Tempête de feu'.

"Jack, Irasho, vous êtes prêt à défendre ?" Demanda Marc.

"Oui !" Firent les deux garçons.

C'était Bryce Withingile (ou Fox) qui avait le ballon, Claude Beacons (ou Torche) était juste derrière.

"Tacle noir !" Fit Irasho.

Le tacle avait à moitié raté, le pied de l'albinos avait touché la cheville de Fox qui tomba en avant.

"Fox !" Fit Torche.

"Bryce Withingile se serait-il blessé lors du contact avec Hyra Shota (vrai prénom & nom de famille de Irasho) ?" Demanda le commentateur.

"Je suis désolé..." Fit Irasho. "J'aurais du faire attention... Tu n'es pas trop blesser ?"

"C'est extrêmement douloureux..." Fit Fox.

"Je suis vraiment désolé..."

Irasho aida Fox à se relever et le confia à Torche.

"Je dois être plus prudent..." Murmura Irasho.

Finalement, Marc attrapa le tir de Byron Love et passa à Irasho.

"Passe noire guidée !" Fit Irasho.

L'étrange passe se dirigea vers Nathan.

"Nathan, va moins vite ! Tu n'attraperas pas la balle avec cette vitesse !" Fit Irasho.

Nathan était trop loin pour entendre l'avertissement. Le bleuet reçu la balle dans l'arrière du genou.

Inquiet, Irasho courut vers Nathan et le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda le commentateur. "Hyra Shota a quitté son poste et a rejoins Nathan Swift ! Shota aide Swift à marcher jusqu'au banc de touche !? Swift a apparemment eu une douleur ressurgissante !"

"Coach Hillman. Je veux sortir." Fit Irasho.

"Comme tu veux." Fit Hillman.

"Tod Ironside remplace Hyra Shota en défense !" Fit le commentateur. "Et Austin Hobbs remplace Nathan Swift en milieu de terrain !"

Irasho aida Nathan à aller se soigner à l'infirmerie tout en parlant.

"Désolé, j'arrête pas les bêtises depuis ce matin." Fit Irasho. "Mes hanches sont trop douloureuses pour que j'arrive à bien mes techniques."

"Tu as beaucoup de force dans les jambes..." Fit Nathan.

"Ouais. Tant que j'y pense, pourquoi tu dis pas tes sentiments à Marc ?"

"M-Mais... Comment ?"

"... Golea vous espionnez et m'a dit que t'étais amoureux de Marc."

"Golea..? Tu l'as rencontrer quand ?"

"Ce matin."

"Quoi que se soit... Je ne vais rien dire à Marc."

"Pourquoi ? Il t'aime aussi."

"Hein ?!"

"Je ne mens pas. D'ailleurs, t'as vu que Torche semble avoir un faible pour Fox ?

"Arrête de t'occuper de la vie amoureuse des autres !"

"C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le meilleur conseiller. Mais il y a des choses que je connais mieux que vous. La douleur de la pénétration par exemple."

"Huh ?"

"Golea est venu me voir pour 'ça'. Mais bon, j'ai plus à m'inquièter, j'ai un petit-ami maintenant."

"Golea est horrible."

"Pas plus que moi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Je... Je ne peux pas en parler pour l'instant."

"Je vois. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler."

"Ouais, je sais."

Irasho faisait très attention à où il posait ses mains : il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les surprennent avec une position étrange et il ne voulais pas blesser Nathan.

"Irasho." Fit Nathan.

"Oui ?" Demanda Irasho, relevant les yeux.

"Tu... Voudrais m'aider pour parler à Marc ?"

Les yeux rouges d'Irasho se remplirent d'étoiles.

"Avec plaisir !" Fit Irasho. "Je serai enchanter de voir un baiser entre garçons !"

"Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'était l'intimité ?"

"Quand tu vis avec un mec qui te touche sexuellement tout les jours..."

"Golea a toujours était ainsi avec toi alors pourquoi, pourquoi tu as peur de lui ?"

"... Je sais pas, tout à changer si vite."

"Tu regrettes ?"

"Non..."

Les soins furent terminés, tout comme la première moitié du match. C'était le temps de pause et Irasho n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi Torche et Fox étaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

"Encore toi ?!" Fit Torche, énervé.

Sachant que l'ancien extraterrestre n'était pas venu pour dire bonjour, l'albinos posa Nathan près d'un mur, tout comme Torche le fit pour Fox.  
Les yeux brillants de tristesse et de culpabilité, Irasho n'avait pas l'intention de se défendre.

Torche assena un violent coup de poing au défenseur, le faisant tomber, procurant à nouveau une douleur dans les hanches. Torche se préparait à frapper la tête du garçon aux cheveux blanc, mais...

"Torche, ça suffit !" Fit Fox.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Fox avait essayé d'avancer vers son camarade... Fox avait appuyer sur sa jambe blessé...


	6. Chapter 6

Ayant appuyer sur sa jambe douloureuse, Fox tomba... Sur Torche... Dans une position très gênante à voir pour les joueurs de Raimon.

 _(ce que Irasho imagine)_

Quand Torche se rendit compte de la gêne des garçons adverses, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?" Demanda Torche, redevenu calme. "Tu es vraiment idiot."

Torche se releva doucement, Fox s'attachant aux épaules de son camarade.  
Irasho rougit énormément, ses yeux rouges voulant lâcher des larmes. Il se rappelait de sa relation -sexuelle- avec Golea.

"Irasho ?" Demanda Nathan. "Retournons avec Marc et les autres."

"Oui, désolé." Fit Irasho.

L'albinos aida le défenseur à revenir au banc.

"Vous êtes enfin là." Fit Marc. "Tout va bien Nathan ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas." Fit Nathan.

"Encore désolé, j'ai du mal." Fit Irasho.

Pour faire comprendre à Axel, l'albinos toucha légèrement ses hanches.

"J'irai règler mon problème ce soir aux cerisiers de la place." Fit Irasho.

C'était une invitation discrète pour l'attaquant de feu.

"J'espère que ça ira pour toi." Fit Axel.

C'était une réponse positive pour l'albinos.

"Pas de problèmes !" Fit Irasho.

"Le match va reprendre dans une minute !" Fit le commentateur.

Les joueurs commencèrent à se replacer sur le terrain. Sans la moindre discrétion, Irasho embrassa Axel avant qu'il retourne à son poste.

"Tu as intérêt à gagner." Fit Irasho.

"C'est un ordre ?" Demanda Axel.

"Non. Je veux que tu me ramène une victoire. Je ne regarderais pas le match, je vais quelque part."

"Dépêche-toi alors."

"..."

Irasho partit, il devait absolument le faire malgré tout.

"Alors, tu t'es résigné ?" Demanda Golea.

"Ça sera notre dernière fois et on a 45 minutes maximum." Fit Irasho. "Si tu veux en profiter, fais pas de bruits."

"Monsieur est joueur ?"

"Je te demande juste de ne pas jouir en moi."

/!\ LEMON /!\

Golea ne se fit pas prier, il se déshabilla totalement et déshabilla celui qu'il aimait.

"Je te ferai mal, c'est ce que tu cherches après tout." Fit Golea.

L'albinos ne répondit pas, se laissant caresser par l'homme qu'il haïssait.

"Et..." Fit Irasho. "Tu promets de ne faire du mal à personne."

"Oui, tout tes amis iront bien."

"Donc vas-y, j'ai pas peur."

Golea n'hésita pas à pénétrer son ancien camarade. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, Golea se détacha de l'albinos.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\


	7. Chapter 7

POV AUTEUR :

Irasho se sentait sale, il s'était laissé faire. De plus, il allait devoir en parler à son attaquant préféré. Son cœur allait exploser, ses hanches étaient beaucoup trop douloureuses. Après plusieurs minutes, l'albinos entendit des mouvements dans les couloirs, c'était l'heure d'aller à son rendez-vous.

"J'aurais voulu te voir." Fit Axel, surprenant l'albinos.

"... Désolé." Fit Irasho, la tête baissée.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

"Je... Je veux protéger tout le monde..."

"..."

"Et pour ça... Il fallait que Golea parte..."

"Jusque là, c'est normal. Mais il y a autre chose."

"Oui... Je devais le rendre heureux, faire quelque chose pour lui..."

"Et cette chose est ?"

"... Si je te dis 'ce matin', tu comprend ?"

"Ira ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!"

"Je n'avais pas le choix ! Qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'il fasse du mal à Nathan ou Marc... Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter !"

Axel comprennais, c'est plus difficile pour Irasho que pour lui.

"Mais..." Fit Irasho. "Sous ma demande, Golea n'a pas joui en moi..."

L'attaquant de feu était touché, c'était pour leur relation que l'albinos avait fait tout ça.

"Faut que j'aille voir Nathan, je dois l'aider à se déclarer !" Fit Irasho.

L'albinos laissa son petit-ami, perplexe. Revenant avec Nathan et Merc, Irasho se préparait à aider son camarade et surtout, se retenait de pleure à cause de la trahison qu'il a fait.

"... M-Marc." Fit Nathan. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nathan ?" Demanda Marc.

"J'aimerai te parler d'amour..."

"Tu t'intéresse à ça ?"

"O-Oui..."

"À vrai dire, Nathan est amoureux." Fit Irasho. "Et il veut de l'aide pour se déclarer."

"Je vois, c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin d'en parler." Fit Marc. "Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux."

"M-Merci..." Fit Nathan. "Donc... Je peux te dire qui... Qui est la personne que j'aime..?"

"Ça ne me dérange pas."

"E-Et bien... C-C'est..."

"Nathan, si tu veux de l'aide, dis-le." Fit Irasho.

"J'y arriverais pas... Dit-lui..."

"Marc. Tu as l'honneur d'être l'homme que Nathan aime."

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait baissé la tête. Le gardien de Raimon se baissa légèrement, voulant voir Nathan dans les yeux. Celui-ci avaient les yeux brillants de peur.  
Irasho se sentait bizarre, il avait l'impression d'être dans un horrible cauchemar où il vivait sa relation sexuelle avec Golea.  
Marc embrassa le défenseur de Raimon. La gêne se lisait sur le visage de Nathan. Le gardien et le défenseur furent interrompus par un léger bruit venant de Irasho.

Marc et Nathan regardèrent l'albinos, il avait les poings serrés, les yeux lâchant énormément de larmes.

"Ira ?" Demanda Nathan.

Se rendant compte qu'il dérangeait, Irasho tourna la tête.

"C'est rien..." Fit Irasho.

Axel passa par là, voyant Nathan, tenant la main de Marc, ils regardaient Irasho.

"Ira ? Je te cherchais..." Fit Axel.

"Axel-kun ?" Fit Irasho. "Désolé de m'être mis à pleurer, je vais très bien."

L'albinos embrassa l'attaquant de feu puis ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Marc et Nathan sont en couple." Fit Irasho. "J'ai pu aider Nathan à se déclarer."

"Je vois." Fit Axel. "Tu es gentil."

"Merci Axel-kun."

"Arrête les formalités, on est ensemble."

"Comme tu veux. On m'a toujours appris à être respectueux. J'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à avoir moins peur des relations amoureuses."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu n'as pas remarquer ? Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai peur de te faire du mal et de te décevoir."

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

"... Je voudrais... Que tu viennes me voir ce soir, dans ma chambre..."


	8. Chapter 8

POV AUTEUR :

Un rendez-vous. C'était ce que Irasho avait proposer à Axel. À peine l'attaquant fut rentré que l'albinos les enferma dans sa chambre. Le petit aux yeux rouges attrapa les épaules de son camarade et l'embrassa tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

"Axel, je veux pas attendre." Fit Irasho. "C'est pas parce que j'ai déjà mal qu'on ne va pas le faire !"

"Irasho..." Fit Axel.

"S'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie... J'arrive pas à vivre souiller donc... Je t'aime, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux..."

"Mais Irasho... Tu as encore les hanches douloureuses."

"Xel-kun... N'hésite pas."

"Ira..."

L'albinos embrassa son attaquant vedette, caressant légèrement le cou de ce dernier.

"Ira baka !" Fit Axel en giflant Irasho.

Irasho n'en revint pas, son petit-ami l'avait frappé sans raisons apparentes.

"Axel..?" Demanda Irasho, triste.

"Même si tu en as envie, tu ne dois pas détruire ton corps !" Fit Axel.

L'albinos se tut, donnant les clés à Axel, pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent sans que l'équipe de Raimon ai de nouvelles d'Irasho. Finalement, pour un match avec l'Angleterre, il était revenu. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'avant.

POV IRASHO :

Ça fait si longtemps. Tout sera tellement différent. Mais après tout, personne ne s'en préoccupera. À moins que... Non, Axel n'est plus mon petit-ami depuis "l'accident".

Dans les couloirs, j'étais devant des garçons qui rejoignaient les tribunes.

"Hey regarde !" Fit le blond. "Cette fille a la tenue de Raimon !"

"C'est vrai !" Fit le brun. "Tu crois qu'elle fit partie de l'équipe ?"

"Possible."

Je sais qu'ils parlent de moi mais à quoi bon, je ressemble vraiment à une fille. Que ce soit mes cheveux longs ou mon visage "mignon", tout fait penser que je suis une fille à part ma voix. J'arriva au banc, tous étaient là, j'étais le dernier.

"Irasho, tu seras en attaque." Fit Hillman.

"Hm."

Aucune envie de parler.

POV AUTEUR :

Le match commença et dès que Raimon récupéra le ballon, ils le passèrent à Irasho qui ne courait même pas. Avançant doucement, arrivant devant un adversaire, il soupira.

"Dribble puissance mineure." Fit Irasho.

L'albinos estimait ses adversaires comme "mineurs" ou "faibles" et n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de sa force.

Finalement, fatigué de ce match à sens unique -même sans lui-, Irasho tira depuis la moitié du terrain.

"Tir mineur." Fit Irasho.

La première mi-temps se termina sur un score de 3-0 en faveur de Raimon.

"Irasho, tu dois travailler avec les autres !" Fit Marc.

L'albinos lança un regard noir à son capitaine. Ce regard était encore plus effrayant que celui qu'Irasho avait fait à Jude.

"Je jouerai avec vous quand vous aurez un niveau moyen minimum." Fit Irasho. "En attendant, je fais ce que je veux."

"Irasho, tu sort, tu seras remplacer par Austin." Fit Hillman.

"Ok. Si on commence à perdre, je reviendrais."

L'albinos remarqua le regard d'Axel sur lui. Irasho se sentit bizarrement faible, partant à la salle de bain, regardant son visage pleurant dans le miroir.

"Pourquoi..?" Demanda Irasho faiblement. "Sors de mon cœur..."

"Hey ! C'est la fille de toute à l'heure !" Fit le garçon blond du couloir.

Irasho tourna la tête vers les garçons qui avait parler de lui dans les couloirs.

"Mais pourquoi est-elle là ?" Demanda le brun.

"Je suis un garçon." Fit Irasho.

"Tu es carrément mignon."

"Si c'est un compliment, je m'en fous, je dois y aller."

"Susceptible le petit !" Fit le blond.

"Et ça, c'est susceptible ?!" Fit Irasho en frappant le blond.

L'albinos retourna au banc, les yeux encore larmoyant. Raimon gagna 4-3. Irasho restait sur le banc, il avait peur de sentir cette sensation étrange à cause de Axel.

"Ira ?" Demanda Axel.

L'albinos laissa un cri de surprise sortir de sa bouche.

"Euh..." Fit Irasho. "Quoi..?"

"Tu ne vas pas bien ?"

"Pas vraiment..."

"Je suis ton petit-ami, tu peux m'en parler."

"Huh ?"


	9. Chapter 9

POV AUTEUR :

"Huh ?" Demanda Irasho.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Axel.

"Tu... Me considère encore... Comme ton petit-ami..?"

"C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sur que oui."

"Mais j'ai dit... Beaucoup de choses méchantes à l'équipe..."

"C'est pour ça que tu vas te lever et demander pardon à tout le monde."

"Oui..."

Axel prit Irasho par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à Marc.

"Marc..." Fit Irasho. "Je suis vraiment désolé... Je vous ai mal parler tout à l'heure..."

"Ira ?" Demanda Marc. "Tu es pas trop en forme donc ça arrive."

"Comment tu..."

"Je t'ai vu frappé un garçon."

"Oh... Donc, je suppose que le temps est venu... De tout vous dire..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, on retourne à Raimon d'abord."

Ils rentrèrent tous, s'installèrent dans la salle de sport et laissèrent Irasho s'exprimer.

"Golea est le garçon le plus violent de la Royal actuellement. Depuis un mois, le jour où j'ai quitté la Royal. C'était moi, le plus violent. Tous me respectais, tout en ayant peur d'être blesser." Fit Irasho. "Je jouais principalement au but et je détestais toucher un ballon."

"Et comment t'es arrivé ici ?" Demanda Marc.

"Ray Dark me disait que j'étais une sorte "d'être supérieur" et que je ne devais pas hésiter à faire peur aux "êtres inférieurs". Finalement, je me suis intéressé au football "inférieur" et je me suis mis à essayer. J'ai développer des techniques dangereuses que presque personne ne pouvait arrêter."

"Pourquoi notre collège ?"

"C'est l'endroit où il y a les footballeurs benjamins les plus impressionnants."

"C'est un honneur que tu penses ça du collège." Fit Hillman.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à des joueurs qui jouaient en équipe, je pensais que toutes les équipes étaient un peu comme la Royal."

"Tu as toujours vécu comme ça ?"

"Oui."

"Comment as-tu changer ?"

"Je dirais que c'est quand Axel a voulu s'entraîner avec moi... Rien qu'à deux..."

Un peu gêné, l'albinos posa sa main sur celle d'Axel.

Un bruit de "toc toc" dérangea la discussion, Marc ouvrit la porte, c'était Torche et Fox -en béquilles- qui étaient devant la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que..?" Demanda Irasho.

"On est venu là pour toi." Coupa Torche. "C'est pour ce qui c'est passé à l'infirmerie."

"Oh... Je suis vraiment-"

"Désolé." Coupa à nouveau Torche. "Je n'aurais pas du te frapper, je me suis laisser aller."

"C'est parce que j'ai utiliser une technique qui n'est pas perfectionner.

"C'est pas une raison. En fait, j'aime pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Fox, donc c'était instinctif de te frapper."

"T'en fais pas, j'aurais eu la même réaction si quelqu'un aurait fait du mal à Axel !"

Les deux anciens extraterrestres savaient que Irasho et Axel étaient en couple donc, les deux furent gênés, surtout Torche, qui n'avait rien dit sur ses sentiments. Comprenant, l'albinos s'approcha de Torche et lui murmura.

"Dis-lui maintenant ou il ne pourras pas te répondre."

L'albinos s'écarta avec un clin d'œil, laissant l'ancien capitaine de Chaos parler à Fox.

"J'ai... Besoin de te parler d'un truc." Fit Torche.

"Je t'écoute." Fit Fox.

"C'est très important pour moi alors... Ne me rejette pas."

"Huh ?" Demanda Fox, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation.

"Faut tout t'expliquer. J'aime l'idiot devant moi !"

Fox prit une teinte écarlate, gêné. Irasho trouva ça très mignon.

"Je..." Fit Fox. "Je t'apprécie énormément... Je veux bien essayer..."

Les yeux de Torche étaient brillants, très heureux. Torche s'approcha de Fox et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade.


	10. Chapter 10

POV AUTEUR :

À part les garçons en couple avec un autre, tous étaient gênés de voir le baiser des anciens extraterrestres.

"Ils sont mignons." Fit Irasho.

"Oui, j'espère que ça se pasera bien pour eux." Fit Axel.

Depuis toute à l'heure, le couple de cheveux blancs se tenaient la main sans que personne ne le remarque. En bref, ils étaient amoureux mais surtout heureux. L'albinos savait que c'était pour bientôt, ils allaient pouvoir faire "ça". D'ailleurs, Irasho se demandait si Nathan et Marc l'avait fait... Une seule solution pour trouver la réponse, en parler aux intéressés.

"Vous êtes à quel cap vous ?" Demanda Irasho, regardant Marc et Nathan.

Le bleuté tourna la tête, gêné et rougissant. Marc était également gêné mais allait répondre.

"On..." Fit Marc. "On va bientôt 'passer' le cap..."

"Cool, nous aussi !" Fit Irasho, enjoué.

Torche et Fox avaient compris mais ne disaient rien, encore au 'premier' cap car ils n'étaient pas prêts.

"Il se fait tard." Fit Irasho "Vous devriez rester ici pour la nuit."

"On ne dérange pas ?" Demanda Fox.

"Non, on vous laissera un lit, j'irai dormir avec Axel. Vous arriverez à être à deux dans un lit simple ?"

"Pas de problèmes." Fit Torche.

"Suivez-moi."

Le petit albinos emmena les deux amoureux jusqu'au dortoir de la salle de sport.

"Du coup, vous aurez mon lit." Fit Irasho. "De base, on peut avoir des couleurs mais moi je préfère blanc."

"C'est pas dérangeant, c'est la couleur préférée de Fox." Fit Torche.

Touché par l'attention que Torche avait pour lui, Fox rougit légèrement.

"Vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble !" Fit Irasho. "Torche, tu as bien fait de te déclarer !"

C'était le tour de Torche pour rougir. Irasho était vraiment fort pour gêner ses amis. Mais... Pour toujours ?


	11. Chapter 11

POV AUTEUR :

Irasho s'était réveillé en sursaut, il avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux pleuraient, son cœur battait fort. Irasho avait fait paniqué son attaquant de feu.

"Ira ?" Demanda Axel. "Doucement..."

La respiration de l'albinos avait également réveiller Nathan et Marc.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Marc, ne voyant pas l'albinos.

"C-Crise..." Essaya Irasho.

À peine il ouvrait la bouche pour parler que l'albinos n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

"Du calme, on va prendre l'air." Fit Axel.

Axel releva son petit-ami et l'emmena dehors, en pleine nuit.

"J'arrive. Tu as de l'asthme, je ne savais pas." Fit Axel. "Je vais chercher ton inhalateur."

"Non !" Fit Irasho, encore plus paniqué.

"Calme-toi, tu dois éviter de parler."

L'albinos se tut, sa tête lui faisait très mal par manque d'air.

"Marc !" Fit Axel. "Tu peux aller chercher l'inhalateur d'Ira ?"

"Pas de problème !" Fit Marc.

Axel sentait que Irasho allait faire un malaise avant que Marc arrive alors, Axel décida de faire du bouche-à-bouche pour aider l'albinos à respirer.

Marc arriva, donna l'inhalateur à Axel, qui l'utilisa dans la bouche de son camarade.

La respiration de Irasho devint de plus en plus stable mais l'albinos avait encore un air paniqué sur le visage.

"Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Axel. "Tu nous as fait peur."

"Dé-Désolé..." Fit Irasho. "Ça... Faisait longtemps... Que j'avais pas eu de crise..."

"Tu aurais quand même dû nous en parler, si tu n'avais pas dormis avec moi, tu serais tomber dans les pommes."

"J'ai pas eu le temps... Golea était trop envahissant..."

"Donc maintenant, tu n'as plus rien a caché ?"

"N-Non..."

"Tu veux qu'on reste un peu dehors ?"

"Ouais..."

Axel remarqua quelque chose d'étrange mais attendit que lui et Irasho soit seul pour en parler.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?" Demanda Axel.

"Comment ça ?" Fit Irasho, inquiet.

"Ils sont bleus..."

"... C'est normal... À moitié."

"Explique."

"C'est pas un secret. Quand je suis facilement énerver, j'ai les yeux bleus et quand je suis facilement triste, j'ai les yeux rouges."

"Comment ça se fait que ton regard n'a pas était bleu quand tu as menacé Jude et Marc ?"

"C'est... Ça devrait changer après un moment spécial... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi maintenant..."

"Tu arriveras peut-être à comprendre plus tard."

"Retournons nous coucher, je me sens bien."

"Comme tu veux."

POV IRASHO :

"Non... Arrête !" Supplia-je.

"T'as quoi à me donner en échange ?" Demanda Golea. "Rien du tout !"

"Ça te change quoi de me violer ?!"

"Tout, tu comprends rien toi !"

"Non ! Je peux pas comprendre ! T'es qu'un mec qui veut profiter de son ami !"

"Toi, mon ami ?! Dit pas de bêtises, t'es l'homme que j'aime !"

"Non !" Criai-je.

Je me réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, ayant une autre crise d'asthme. Sauf que cette fois, c'était silencieux, ma gorge n'avait pas la force de se plaindre...

À peine quelques secondes suffirent à me faire perdre conscience.


	12. Chapter 12

POV AUTEUR :

Axel ouvrit les yeux, cherchant son petit-ami. L'albinos était à terre, il était sûrement tombé dans la nuit. Axel se leva et essaya de réveiller Irasho mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Les autres garçons commençaient également à se préparer pour le déjeuner.

"Ira." Fit Axel. "Si tu ne te leves pas, tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner aved moi."

Toujours aucune réponse. Axel s'approcha de son copain et l'embrassa. L'attaquant de feu remarqua le souffle faible, trop faible de Irasho.

"Ira !" Cria Axel, inquiet. "Réveille-toi !"

Axel porta son albinos et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. À peine les médecins virent l'état d'Irasho que les médecins le branchèrent à un appareil respiratoire.

"Revenez plus tard jeune homme." Fit un des médecin. "Ce garçon a apparemment eu une crise d'asthme importante."

"Je vois, merci de vous occupez de lui." Fit Axel en sortant.

L'attaquant de feu rejoignit ses camarades.

"Salut Axel !" Fit Marc.

"Où est Irasho ?" Demanda Fox, curieux. "Il dort encore ?"

"Non, il est à l'infirmerie." Fit Axel.

"Que lui ai-t-il arriver ?" Demanda Torche.

"Il a eu une crise apparemment."

"Deux fois en une nuit ?" Demanda Marc, étonné.

"Ouais, on ira le voir tout à l'heure."

C'est ce qu'il disait mais Axel n'était concentré. Après l'entraînement, Axel se dirigea directement à l'infirmerie. Irasho avait les yeux ouverts, les poings serrés.

"Salut." Fit Axel. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Bof." Fit Irasho. "J'ai fait une deuxième crise hier soir. Mais je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, j'arrivai à peine à bouger."

"Je vois. Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété. Hey, tes yeux sont redevenus rouges."

"Oh... Je comprends maintenant. Mes yeux ont changés à cause de mon cauchemar."

"Huh ? Tu fais des cauchemars ?"

"Ouais. C'est toujours le même problème, ma culpabilité fait que je fait des cauchemars sur Golea."

"Oh... Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, tu as fais ça pour nous tous."

Fox entra dans l'infirmerie, sans béquilles, il arrivait à marcher sans avoir mal.

"Vous n'avez pas vu Torche ?" Demanda Fox. "Il est partit voir quelque chose mais il n'est pas revenu."

"Non, on ne l'a pas vu." Fit Irasho. "Il n'est pas passé par ici."

"Je vois..."

"Tu n'aimes pas qu'il ne t'ai rien dit ?"

"Ça semble évident !"

L'albinos rit légèrement mais son asthme le rattrapa très vite. Axel calma son petit-ami et dit à Fox qu'il pouvait attendre avec eux. Après un moment, Torche passa dans le couloir, devant l'ouverture de la porte.

"Torche !" Fit Fox. "Tu étais où ?"

"Partit chercher ça." Fit Torche en montrant un inhalateur d'asthme. "C'est pour m'excuser d'avoir frapper Ira."

"Tu n'aurais pas du !" Fit Irasho.

"En savant que un inhalateur normal n'était pas suffisant, je me sentais obligé d'en acheter un plus puissant. Et comme ça, tu peux sortir de ce lit."

"Merci infiniment !"

Les médecins débranchèrent l'albinos, qui n'hésita pas à courir vers le terrain de foot.

POV IRASHO :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir de repères... Je connais ce terrain pourtant.

Je regarda les joueurs de Raimon, quelque chose d'autre clochait, je n'arrivais plus à dire qui est qui. Je savais juste qui était Axel, Fox, Torche, Marc et Nathan. Mais lequel est Jude, le stratège ?

"Ira ?" Demanda Axel. "Tu fais une tête bizarre, tout va bien ?"

"Je crois que..." Fis-je. "J'ai perdu beaucoup de ma mémoire."

"Comment ?!"

"Je ne sais plus les noms des camarades, je ne connais plus nos placements sur le terrain..."

"On retourne à l'infirmerie !"

Les médecins m'examinèrent. Le diagnostic n'avait rien ni de spécial ni de choquant. Les médecins décidèrent également de faire un diagnostic nerveux.

"C'est possible que vous ayez encore des séquelles de votre..."

"Non ! N'en parlez pas !" Coupai-je, les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! C'était une époque horrible !"

"Mais monsieur..."

"Je rentre chez moi ! Ça m'aidera à aller mieux !"

Je courut, m'enfuyant presque. Je savais que Axel me suivait et qu'il me vut passer au-dessus d'une clôture.

"Irasho !" Fit Emy. "Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on rentre !"

"Désolé Em." Fis-je. "Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu mais on a eu de nombreux matchs."

"C'est rien. J'ai débarrasser ta maison et nettoyer l'uniforme de ton père."

"Merci."

"J'ai aussi fait ceci grâce aux cahiers de japonais que tu m'as donné."

Sur ma maison, une petite planche de marbre avec "Irasho" marquer dessus.

"Sympa."

"Irasho !" Fit la grand-mère de Emy. "Quelqu'un est venu te voir !"

"J'arrive !" Fis-je. "Ça doit être Axel..."

Je passa la maison de Emy et ouvrit la porte à l'attaquant de feu vedette.

"Tu pourrais me dire ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Axel, légèrement énervé.

"Viens." Fis-je.

Je l'emmena vers ma maison-cabane.

"C'est là que je vis." Fis-je. "La grande maison est à la grand-mère d'Emy. Emy est mon amie d'enfance."

"Tu vis dans un endroit si petit ?" Demanda Axel.

"Oui. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu un grave accident."

"C'est de ça que tu ne voulais pas parler ?"

"Plus ou moins. Quand je m'étais réveillé de mon coma, j'étais dans un état pitoyable. Mes poumons étaient gravement touchés, ce qui a entraîner de l'asthme. Mes jambes étaient quasiment sans peau, je ne pouvait pas bouger. Le pire, c'était ma tête, mon cerveau avait été touché et c'était un miracle que je me réveille."

"C'est horrible !"

"Ouais. J'ai aussi à te présenter ma famille, suis-moi."

J'emmena Axel au cimetière le plus loin d'où je vivais et le dirigea vers quatre tombes spéciales pour moi.

"Maman, papa, grand-frère, grande-sœur." Fis-je. "Je suis venu vous présentez mon petit-ami, il s'appelle Axel, un attaquant incroyable."

"Ira..." Fit Axel. "Ils sont tous morts dans l'accident..?"

"Oui... Alors que je suis le plus jeune, j'ai survecu."

"Je suis franchement désolé pour ta famille."

"Je t'assure, tout va bien..."

"Tu es triste, ça se voit."

"Ouais, mais j'ai une nouvelle chance."

Je pris la main de mon attaquant, j'avais les yeux encore brillants de larmes. J'étais triste mais Axel me redonnait mon sourire.

"Hey." Fit Axel. "Je... Je suis prêt."

"Huh ?" Demandai-je. "Mais ! Pas maintenant, je... Je n'ai pas de place à la maison..."

"Viens me voir demain après l'entraînement."

C'est ainsi que, heureux, je rentrai chez moi.


	13. Chapter 13

POV AUTEUR :

Irasho se leva tôt, se dirigeant directement à Raimon pour l'entraînement matinal. L'albinos était enjoué, il avait un rendez-vous ce soir-même avec son attaquant de feu.

"Irasho, tu vas t'entraîner en gardien." Fit Hillman.

"Oui." Fit Irasho.

Marc s'entraînait en libéro. Axel se préparait à tirer contre l'albinos.

"Tornade de feu !" Fit Axel.

"Zone noire !" Fit Irasho.

La balle passa dans les ténèbres mais arriva dans les mains du petit.

"C'était pas mal 'Xel !" Fit Irasho. "Réessaye !"

"Pareil pour toi Ira !" Fit Axel. "Montre-moi quelque chose de plus impressionnant !"

"Irasho !" Cria Marc. "Attention !"

L'albinos releva les yeux, voyant une balle maladroite se dirigeant vers lui. C'était Nathan qui avait raté son tir.

"Rayon noir !" Fit Irasho.

L'albinos attrapa le ballon et le renvoya à Nathan. À pein prêt qu'Irasho remarqua que Axel préparait le Feu-tout-puissant avec Xavier et Austin.

"Allez-y !" Fit Irasho, déterminé.

"Feu-tout-puissant !" Firent les trois garçons.

"Supernova !"

Dans une lumière aveuglante, personne ne vit Irasho arrêter la balle seulement grâce à deux doigts. L'albinos lança la balle à travers la lumière.

"Je commence à être fatigué, je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui." Fit Irasho.

"C'est d'accord !" Fit Marc. "Darren, va dans les buts !"

"Entendu Marc !" Fit Darren. "Je ferai de mon mieux !"

L'albinos se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, allant nettoyer son visage avec de l'eau froide. La chaleur de début de printemps étouffait Irasho, il détestait ça, il préférait l'hiver, où il s'amusait avec Emy.

"Emy..." Murmura Irasho. "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça..?"

Mais malheureusement, personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à m'aimer..?" Demanda faiblement Irasho. "Trop, il y a trop de personnes qui m'aime... J'ai déjà fait mon choix mais, j'ai toujours des doutes..."

Si seulement quelqu'un savait ce que ça faisait d'être trop aimer... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, le sauver de ce cauchemar qui ressemblait tellement à un rêve.

"Golea, puis toi, puis Axel..." Fit Irasho. "Qui sera la prochaine personne qui me dira ses sentiments amoureux ?"

"T'sais." Continua l'albinos. "Je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de disparaître... Je sais que tu seras la première à en souffrir car ton amour est plus doux mais, je ne peux pas revenir sur mes erreurs alors dis-moi, dois-je disparaître ?"

"Je t'en pris, non !" Fit 'Emy'. "Je t'aime !"

"Je le sais. Comprends moi, j'en suis désolé mais ma vie est souffrance."

"Ira ! Ne continue pas !"

"Ma vie est certe amour mais également suivit de jalousie."

"Ira !" Fit Axel.

L'albinos eu un sursaut, cette discussion avec 'Emy' avait été interrompu par l'attaquant de feu.

"À qui tu parlais ?" Demanda Axel. "Il n'y a personne ici."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire." Fit Irasho. "Je vais te faire entendre ce qui est muet."

À peine l'albinos avait dit ça que Axel fut surpris par une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissais pas.

"Ton prénom est Axel ?" Fit 'Emy'. "C'est toi le petit-ami de Ira ?"

"Oui..." Fit Axel.

"Je t'en supplie, empêche Ira de rendre nos amis triste !"

"Je ne comprends pas, de quoi tu parles ?"

"Ira est violent, surtout avec lui-même !"

"Lui-même ? Il pourrait se blesser ?!"

"Oui... Je te le répète, fais tout pour qu'il se sente enfin à sa place !"

"Entendu."

Irasho savait très bien qu'ils parlaient de lui mais il ne bougeait pas, il espérait tellement que son Axel lui fasse un miracle.

"Ira." Fit Axel. "Je te rappelle que ce soir on sera ensemble."

"Bien sûr, je n'aurai pas pu l'oublier."


	14. Chapter 14

POV AUTEUR :

Les étoiles brillaient, c'est vraiment ce que Irasho préférait en printemps. Par la fenêtre de cette chambre, il ne pouvait rien apprécier d'autre en attendant son attaquant.

"Tu aimes le ciel de nuit ?" Demanda Axel, passant discrètement à côté de l'albinos.

"Oui." Fit Irasho. "C'est pur, simple mais en même temps si loin."

"Tu fais de la philosophie ?"

"Ça m'amuse de voir les gens débattrent de choses évidentes."

"Évidentes ?"

"Le sens de la vie, c'est de ne pas en avoir."

"Tu veux faire philosophe ?"

"Non. Je préfère le foot... Et toi."

Axel embrassa son mignon albinos.

/!\ LEMON /!\

En seulement deux temps trois mouvements, le grand footballeur avait retiré son tee-shirt et l'avait balancé au travers de la pièce.  
Il approcha son visage près de celui de l'albinos mais s'arrêta à la hauteur du cou d'Irasho, collant son nez à celui-ci.  
Le souffle chaud que l'albinos sentit s'écraser sur sa parcelle de chair le fit frissonner, son excitation grandissait.  
La vue de son partenaire torse nu, rien que pour lui.  
La sensation que sa peau se faisait aspirer entre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait le fit se cambrer, déjà avide de cette nouvelle gâterie.  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il avait bien trop longtemps retenu...  
L'attaquant de feu passa une de ses mains sous le haut de l'albinos, lui procurant des milliers de frissons grâce à une simple caresse.  
Il lécha très certainement la marque violette qui devait commencée à apparaître dans son cou et remit son visage en face du sien, légèrement rougit par son audace.  
Axel posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Irasho et commença à les caresser de long en large.  
L'albinos, ne tenant plus, se passa sa langue sur la bouche devenue sèche et recueillit un grognement du plus grand quand l'organe humide rencontra l'index, plus qu'aguicheur.  
C'est alors que l'albinos vit l'objet de tous ses désirs s'abaisser lentement sur lui pour qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un doux baiser à la fois fiévreux.  
Il se sentit vaciller sous les émotions qui s'amassaient en lui alors que le garçon au dessus de lui avait déjà entreprit de retirer son tee-shirt, coupant court au baiser pendant une poignée de secondes.  
Irasho avait l'impression de découvrir une autre partie de l'attaquant de feu, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.  
Axel profita de la peau qu'il avait récemment mise à nue et descendit progressivement sur ce torse blanc, le parsemant de baiser plus humectés les uns que les autres.  
Il passa sa main gauche sur une des cuisses du plus petit, l'écartant légèrement.  
Irasho avait bien trop chaud et se sentait bien trop en sécurité avec l'attaquant et sa bouche qu'il voulait sur chaque partie de son corps.  
Il sentit une pression se faire au niveau de sa ceinture et releva ses yeux embués de plaisir vers la source de tout cela, en train de déboucler cette dernière bien trop langoureusement à son goût.  
Une fois son pantalon balancé négligemment dans la pauvre chambre qui allait sans doute se faire baptiser, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges posa deux doigts sur son aine au travers de son caleçon et les fit lentement descendre, appuyant légèrement quand il les fit passer sur la base de son sexe.  
L'albinos se tortilla, haletant légèrement, déjà enivré par les sensations.  
Se faire toucher par ses longs doigts étaient plus qu'un fantasme, finalement.  
C'était un vrai rêve.  
Et maintenant, une addiction déjà sûre.  
Il entendit le frottement qu'engendrait son dernier morceau de tissu le recouvrant glisser contre ses jambes, ce qui le mit à nu.  
Il vit de ses yeux son camarade descendre dangereusement son visage vers son bas-ventre, lui faisant directement enserrer les draps et fermer ses yeux.  
Il hoqueta quand le bout de son membre fut dans la bouche d'Axel, une sensation de bien-être total se répandant tout au travers de son corps.  
Il était dans sa bouche.  
C'était sa langue qui actuellement longeait sensuellement son sexe et le tenait d'une main, l'autre chatouillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"-Xel !" Gémissa Irasho.

La légère plainte lâchée dans l'air par Irasho fit accélérer le mouvement de l'autre sur son sexe et le fit se cambrer d'avantage.  
Un plaisir immense prit place dans son ventre et il se tortillait sous la douce caresse que lui procurait son ami.  
Le mouvement accéléra encore et encore, l'albinos ne pouvant plus réprimer ses gémissements.  
Ses doigts s'accrochèrent spasmodiquement dans ses cheveux et il lâcha un long râle, les jambes tremblantes, se libérant dans la bouche de l'attaquant.  
Les joues de l'albinos devaient être cramoisies à l'heure actuelle et il peinait à calmer sa respiration, toujours aussi haletante.  
Il vit l'attaquant se lever et se débarrasser de son pantalon et son caleçon, ce qui lui permit de bien entendu admirer le tout.  
Irasho pouvait enfin voir son homme nu.  
Axel se dirigea vers son bureau et revint avec une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, se positionnant à nouveau entre les cuisses du l'albinos.  
Irasho écarta les cuisses, il lui lançait clairement une invitation à continuer.  
Mais alors que son partenaire ouvrait la petite lotion et s'en mettait sur les doigts, le ventre d'Irasho se tordit.  
Il revit la scène qui s'était déroulée avec Golea plusieurs fois.  
La douleur qu'il avait vécu ce jour-là quand ce garçon s'était enfoncé en lui d'un coup puissant.  
Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.  
Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à connaître cette douleur.

"-Xel..." Gémissa l'albinos. "Je..."

Il avait tellement honte d'appréhender de coucher avec lui alors qu'il attendait ça depuis, au final, si longtemps.  
Il mit un bras sur ses yeux comme pour se fermer dans son monde, où personne et surtout pas son petit-ami ne pourraient le voir.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur de cette manière.  
Pas avec lui.  
C'est alors qu'il sentit une main lui caresser le bras qui barrait sa vue.  
Ses muscles se décontractèrent automatiquement et une vague de chaleur le submergea.

"Tout ira bien, Ira." Fit Axel.

Irasho sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, très lentement.  
Il serra les dents sous la sensation et se força à expirer normalement.  
La douleur était beaucoup moins vive que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il laissa retomber son bras sur la couverture, se cambrant quand un mouvement doux de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui débuta.  
Le majeur était froid à cause du lubrifiant mais pourtant, tout son corps le brûlait vivement, et particulièrement son bas ventre.  
L'albinos commença à bouger des hanches en quête de plus de sensations et il lâcha un petit gémissement quand un doigt se rajouta au mouvement.  
Les doigts de son homologue semblaient le calciner de l'intérieur et son souffle irrégulier n'aidait pas à calmer le sien.  
Il le voulait, en lui, maintenant.

"Xel-kun !" Gémissa fortement Irasho.

C'est en gémissant son surnom habituel qu'il sentit les intrus se retirer de lui et qu'à la place, se trouva le sexe dur de l'autre à se cogner contre son entrée.  
Il gémit au contact et se trémoussa doucement d'impatience.  
Axel se pencha sur Irasho et colla leurs torses à la recherche de plus de contact et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'albinos, ce qui l'incita à fermer les yeux.  
L'attaquant de feu s'enfonça délicatement en l'albinos et surtout, pas entièrement.  
Une petite douleur commença à poindre le bout de son nez et Irasho agrippa avec fermeté les épaules de son amant.  
Malgré tout, la sensation dans son corps était très différente de la dernière fois.  
La douleur mélangée à la chaleur de ses derniers ébats avaient bien failli l'étouffer.  
Là, c'était bouillant, et terriblement excitant.  
Il enserra les hanches de son compagnon de ses jambes et le poussa à rentrer totalement, les faisant grogner simultanément.  
Axel commença alors à se reculer petit à petit, faisant gémir l'autre adolescent d'impatience.  
Il le sentit se renfoncer en lui un peu plus vite mais avec toujours autant de cette délicieuse délicatesse.  
Le souffle chaud de l'attaquant dans son cou, ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, son autre main tenant sa taille, son genou frottant sensuellement contre sa cuisse...  
Il avait rêvé et convoité ça depuis tellement de temps.  
C'est alors que Irasho sentit deux bras puissant l'entourer dans le dos et qui le firent se retourner, son amant en dessous de lui.  
La main de Axel retourna comme par automatisme dans les cheveux blancs de l'albinos et l'autre se posa au creux de ses reins, entamant de petites caresses.  
Cela se transforma bien rapidement en gémissements, les coups de bassins de l'autre rentrant de plus en plus lentement et profondément en lui.  
Tout ce qu'il ressentait dans sa tête, son cœur, son corps...  
Il ne savait plus sur quel point où quel geste il devait s'attarder.  
Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et il sentit deux trois gouttes de sueurs lui chatouiller les tempes.  
Entendre les bruits de frottements humides que provoquaient le mouvement de va-et-vient ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.  
Irasho se poussa alors lui-même d'un coup brut sur le sexe du plus grand, s'empalant encore plus, et lui arrachant un cri profond.  
Son érection était malmenée elle aussi, compressée entre leurs deux bas-ventres.  
Il voulut s'occuper de ce petit problème qui n'en était pas vraiment un et abaissa sa main pour se masturber.  
Seulement, l'attaquant en décida autrement puisqu'il attrapa à la volée cette main vagabonde et se mit à suçoter les doigts offerts dans sa bouche.  
Le bruit de salive qu'engendrait la succion ne fit qu'accroître son désir, une nouvelle fois.  
Un gémissement démesuré lui échappa quand l'attaquant de feu, s'enfonçant toujours au début lentement en lui, finit par un mouvement de hanche encore plus langoureux que les autres par buter sur sa prostate.  
Il se mit à lui griffer les épaules et desserrer sa mâchoire, laissant passer toutes les plaintes la barrière de ses lèvres.  
C'est alors que Irasho supposa que Axel avait atteint sa limite de retenue.  
Son bas-ventre s'enflammait alors qu'il sentit un liquide s'écouler à l'intérieur de lui, l'autre adolescent gémissant longuement dans son cou.  
Les sensations dans son ventre se bousculaient et il se laissa basculer de l'autre côté du lit, haletant.  
Il retenu un gémissement quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le matelas dur et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Ils étaient ensembles, enfin.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\

"Ne te fais jamais de mal." Fit Axel. "Je t'aime."


	15. Chapter 15

POV IRASHO :

On l'a fait... C'était superbe... Mais, j'ai eu peur, peur que Axel soit aussi brutal que Golea...

Ça ne sert plus à rien de se lamenter, je sais que je ne dois pas mettre fin à ma vie.

"Tu es réveillé ?" Demanda Axel, me surprenant.

"Ça fait un moment oui." Fis-je. "Axel, merci."

"Huh ?"

"Pour me donner un amour si beau."

"Tu le mérite. Tes yeux sont redevenus bleus."

"C'est rien, ça passera."

POV AUTEUR :

Irasho se leva, en cas où, il devait avoir son inhalateur près de lui. Il se rendit au terrain de foot, il l'avait laissé sur un banc mais il n'y étais pas, était-il tomber ? Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il ne trouvait rien, même pas une trace... Un coup de vent le fit trembler, il n'avait pas énormément de vêtements et le temps commençait à s'assombrir. Avec son asthme, Irasho ne devait pas sortir la nuit et ça commençait à lui faire mal.  
Son cœur serrait fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'entendait et il savait qu'il allait bientôt s'écrouler. Prendre autant de risques pour qu'au final, il finisse dans l'état qu'il voulait éviter.

"Irasho ?" Demanda Fox.

Que faisait l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust ici ?

"Tu ne devrais pas sortir en T-shirt." Fit Fox.

"Dé-Désolé... Je-Je cherche m-mon inha-lateur..." Fit Irasho, toujours tremblant.

"Tu as eu une crise ?"

"N-Non... Je-J'ai mal..."

L'albinos mis sa main au niveau de son cœur. Fox doutait, l'asthme ne devrait pas faire ça.

"Rentre, je vais m'en occuper." Fit Fox. "Tu ne dois pas attraper froid."

"Si tu veux..."

Irasho avança vers la salle de sport et s'appuya contre un mur blanc, tout comme lui. Après plusieurs minutes, Fox rejoignit l'albinos.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Fox.

"Ouais." Fit Irasho. "Mon cœur fait mal à cause de mon accident pendant la jeunesse."

"Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"Non, ramène-moi juste à la chambre d'Axel."

"Axel ?"

"Bah oui."

"Je crois savoir pourquoi..."

Fox rougit légèrement. Quand Fox passa son bras sous les bras d'Irasho pour l'aider à marcher. Fox ne sentait quasiment pas de poids, Irasho était léger mais, il devrait avoir plus de poids.

"Ira, tu pèse combien ?" Demanda Fox. "Tu es vraiment léger."

"30." Fit Irasho. "Je fais 1m45 pour 30 kilos."

"Tu ne grandis plus ?"

"J'aurai du pouvoir arriver à 1m90 mais je ne peux plus grandir depuis mon accident."

"Et ton poids ?"

"... J'en parlerai pas, même à Axel."

"Ira !"

"Peut-être mais, pas maintenant..."

"Comme tu veux."

Les deux cheveux blanc arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Axel.

"Merci, à demain." Fit Irasho.

Le lendemain, Irasho se leva tard, beaucoup de temps après ces camarades. Son corps était faible, sûrement à cause du froid d'hier. Irasho s'habilla plus chaudement et sortit avec son inhalateur. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune où il y avait une réunion pour le Football Frontier.

"Irasho ?" Demanda Hillman. "Tout va bien ?"

"Hm..." Fit faiblement Irasho. "Fatigué..."

"Ton corps ne supporte plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

"..."

"Comment ça ?!" S'exclama Axel. "Irasho !"

"Raconte la vérité." Fit Hillman.

"Je vais devoir arrêter le football." Fit Irasho. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Pourquoi ?!" Demanda Axel, outré. "Tu aimes le foot !"

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, comme le coach l'a dit, mon corps ne le supporte plus."

"Ira." Fit Fox. "C'est ça que tu voulais pas me dire hier..."

"En effet. Je vais arrêter l'école également, je devrais aller à l'hôpital."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!" Demanda Marc.

"Je subie une anorexie mentale et un commencement d'anorexie physique."

"Depuis quand ?!" Fit Axel, choqué. "Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?"

"Depuis mon accident. Je ne voulais rien dire parce que le foot est ma passion, je ne voulais pas arrêter tout de suite, je voulais continuer à être à vos côtés. Je ne pensais pas que mon corps aurait lâché si vite."

"Ira..."

"Les médecins m'ont déjà dit que je pourrai refaire du foot, mais ce sera dans plusieurs années."

"Alors toutes les fois où tu serrais ton t-shirt..." Fit Torche. "Et où tu faisais semblant d'être en colère, c'était de la douleur cachée ?"

"Oui, je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, vous auriez culpabiliser."

"Mais comment a commencé ton anorexie ?" Demanda Fox, levant un voile d'interrogations.

"C'est parce que j'étais seul..." Fit Irasho. "Je n'avais plus rien, alors je voulais mourir. Quand je me suis réveillé du coma, je priais pour que les médecins me disent 'ta famille est en sécurité !' ou, dans le cas contraire 'votre famille est décédée, voulez-vous la rejoindre ?'."

Axel pris son petit-ami contre lui.

"Quand tu nous as rencontré, as-tu essayé de manger plus ?" Demanda Axel.

"Pas immédiatement." Fit Irasho. "Quand tu m'as protégé de Golea, ça a était le déclic."

"Je vois."

"Vous n'avez plus de questions ? Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital."

"Non, vas-y."

Plus tard, Irasho sortit en pleine forme de l'hôpital et rejoua au football, avec Axel -son attaquant de feu-, avec Marc -le gardien surprotecteur-, avec Nathan -le millieu de terrain sympathique-, avec Torche -l'ennemi d'hier mais ami d'aujourd'hui- et avec Fox -qui lui raconta que Torche et lui avaient passé le 'cap'-.  
Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Fin de la partie 1.


	16. Chapter 16

Ino, fils adoptif d'Irasho et d'Axel. Il a des yeux vairons roses et violets et des cheuveux également de deux couleur : rouge rosé et blond. Il fait partit d'un collège très peu connu.

L'esprit guerrier d'Ino, "Himeko, la princesse absolue". Elle a également les yeux vairons roses et rouges tandis que ces cheveux sont bleus et roses.

POV INO :

Encore une journée avec un seul de mes pères. L'autre partait toujours lors de l'été et il ne disait jamais pourquoi. Sauf que un jour, le père que je voyais le plus ne pouvais plus être à mes côtés, il était devenu Alex Sabel. Mais mon autre père n'arrivait toujours pas, ce qui faisait que j'allais être seul tout les étés.  
J'allais à ma première année de collège, je devais absolument faire au club de foot une renommée légendaire. Après tout, j'étais le seul à en être capable. À peine entrer, je chercha le club de football et nota mon nom sur la fiche d'inscription.  
L'après-midi, j'alla directement m'entraîner au terrain où je rencontra l'équipe officielle du collège.

"Capitaine !" Fis-je. "Je veux un duel contre vous ! Si je gagne, je deviens le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe !"

"Et si tu perds ?" Demanda le capitaine.

"Vous pourez faire ce que vous voulez de moi !"

"Entendu, prépare-toi à perdre."

Je souriai et avais horriblement envie de me moquer du capitaine, je voyais très bien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. J'avais les mains dans les poches et j'attendais les consignes du duel.

"Le premier qui marque gagne."

H-I-L-A-R-A-N-T ! Je me plaça au but.

"Que fais-tu ? Tu ne prends pas la balle ?"

"Non, je vais arrêter ton tir."

"Tir de Cerbère !"

Je mis seulement mon pied sur la trajectoire du ballon, qui s'arrêta.

"C'est très bien mais maintenant, tu vas devoir passer et marquer !"

"Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de passer ?"

"Comment ?"

"Trajectoire longue !"

Le ballon passa rapidement à côté du capitaine et entra dans les buts de l'autre moitié de terrain.

"J'ai gagné." Fis-je en tendant la main.

Dégoûté, le capitaine enleva son brassard et me le donna. C'était tellement drôle de voir quelqu'un sans espoir qui essayait de se débattre comme un pauvre vers de terre.

Les autres de l'équipe se dirigèrent vers moi, respectueux et intéressés du football ultime que j'ai.

"Capitaine." Fit le gardien.

"Quel est le poste où vous avez le plus de mal ?" Demandai-je.

"Je pense que c'est l'attaque."

"Super, je prendrai donc le numéro 10."

"Comme vous voulez capitaine."

Tout était parfait, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'accéder à la Route Sacrée et de vaincre l'équipe de mon père pour que je devienne le chef suprême du football et diriger le 5ème secteur ! Je ferai tout pour que mes parents comprennent ce que je ressens quand ils partent sans prévenir et qu'ils ne reviennent pas avant longtemps


	17. Chapter 17

POV INO :

J'avais durci l'entraînement de mes 'camarades' pour avoir des victoires tellement écrasantes que les équipes abandonneraient avant la fin. L'automne arrivait, en même temps que mon père qui ne remarqua pas ma sévérité pourtant si soudaine.

"Père, je sors !" Fis-je. "J'ai un entraînement renforcé pour être capitaine."

"Entendu Ino." Fit Irasho. "Reviens vite."

"Bien sur père."

Évidemment, j'insinuai que je n'allais pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures et que je ne voulais plus d'un père absent si souvent. Je commençai même à douter, j'avais l'impression que mon père cachait une relation amoureuse avec un autre homme qu'Axel.  
C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Peu importe, je devais m'entraîner et renforcer mon équipe, nous étions obligés de gagner. Après quelques minutes, les incapables qui me servaient d'aide étaient déjà épuisés.

"Nous jouons au football !" Fis-je. "Si vous êtes sérieux, continuez à courir !"

"Ce n'est pas si simple capitaine !" Fit l'ancienne attaquante. "Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est dur pour nous ?!"

"Très bien, je vais donc faire l'exercice avec vous."

Je courus une trentaine de minutes, sans m'arrêter, appréciant le vent soufflant dans mes cheveux de couleurs étranges. Pourtant je les appréciés et j'espère qu'ils plairont à l'homme de ma vie.  
Non, c'est impossible, je suis une erreur, un égoïste, méchant, sadique, énervant et moche. Je ne pourrais jamais plaire au capitaine de Raimon...  
Avec cette pensée, je m'arrêta.

"Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si dur." Fis-je. "L'entraînement est terminé, rentrez chez vous."

"Bien capitaine !"

En vrai, l'équipe n'était pas prête pour le match de demain, je dois absolument être plus concentré : avec plus de pouvoirs, il me remarquera !


	18. Chapter 18

POV INO :

J'essayais de me rassurer avant ce match, j'étais assez stressé et le moral de l'équipe devait rester le même. C'était un match normal mais en me dirigeant vers mon vestiaire, j'avais vu l'équipe de Raimon, malheureusement, mon préféré n'était plus capitaine. Mais, amicalement, le nouveau capitaine du 11 s'approcha pour me saluer et se présenter.

"Je suis Arion Sherwind !" Fit-il "Je suis un milieu de terrain et je suis le nouveau capitaine."

"Ino Shota." Fis-je. "Capitaine et attaquant vedette de mon équipe."

"Tu ne sembles pas être le meilleur pour être capitaine." Fit Riccardo.

"C'est que..." Fis-je, complètement gêné d'un coup. "J'ai fait de mon mieux pour apprendre... E-Et ça à porter ces fruits..."

"Je vois. Nous regarderons ton match, bonne chance à toi et ton équipe !"

"O-Oui, merci !"

Le stress est apparut d'un coup à cause de la discussion avec Riccardo, je ne devais pas le décevoir, si il devait voir mon potentiel, c'est maintenant !

Le match commença, c'est l'équipe adverse qui engagea. Mes défenseurs arrêtèrent l'offensive et profita de l'inattention d'un joueur pour me passer la balle. Je décida d'utiliser mon esprit-guerrier.

"Himeko, princesse absolue !" Fis-je. "Envoûtement !"

"Itsumo no you ni warau anata sae." Chantai-je. "Watashi wa uso de dekita."

Le temps se figea pour les attaquants adverses mais le reste des adversaires n'étaient pas encore envoûtés.

"Keshita akari wa tomoru koto wa nai." Continuai-je. "Watashi wa douke no you ni... Warau, warau."

Maintenant, il ne restait que le gardien, il était le seul à ne pas être figé.

"Assaut de pureté." Fis-je.

C'était un nom d'attaque spécial très étrange mais ce tir n'avait jamais était arrêté. Étais-je trop fort ? Ou mes ennemis trop faibles ?  
Peu importe, nous n'avions pas fini de ridiculiser cette équipe de débutants. Je lança un regard à Raimon, Riccardo me regardait ! Extrêmement gêné, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que cacher mon visage, entendant les joueurs de Raimon.

"Tu crois qu'il va bien ?" Demanda Arion.

C'est vrai que ma réaction était inquiétante. Je reprenais mon calme et me dirigea en défense. J'étais le seul prêt pour ce match, si je ne gagnais pas, je serais ridicule face à Riccardo et je veux jouer contre lui ! L'équipe adverse avançait, je devais les arrêter. Je recula encore, m'approchant de mon but. Trois attaquants préparaient une technique ! Ça allait être dur mais c'était mon devoir.

"Caesar (ou César en français), responsable de l'armée romaine !" Fit l'attaquant principal.

"Capitaine, laissez-moi faire !" Fit mon gardien.

Malheureusement, le moindre but réduirait mes chances d'être vu par le virtuose. J'avais confiance en mon gardien mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

"Troupes expérimentées !" Firent les trois attaquants adverse.

Les mains dans les poches, je mis mon pied sur la trajectoire du ballon. Ce tir était puissant, je ne devais pas lâcher !

"Regarde Riccardo !" Fit Arion. "Il va arrêter le tir sans aide, il n'a pas peur pour sa cheville !"

Pour finir le mouvement, je devais mettre un but d'ici, ça impressionnerait Raimon !

"Trajectoire..." Fis-je.

Oh non... Ça a craquer... C'est tellement dur de faire mon tir...

"Longue !" Finissais-je.

Avec ce mouvement, je perdis l'équilibre. Si seulement mon gardien était plus fort et que je pouvais le laisser faire... Je ne pourrais pas tenir pendant tout le match...

"Capitaine, vous allez bien ?" Demanda le gardien.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre." Fis-je.

Je me releva, reprennant place face à mon propre but.

"Il ne fait pas confiance à son équipe ?" Fit Arion, étonné.

"Si. Il a peur, quelqu'un dans le public doit le stresser." Fit Riccardo.

J'entendais Raimon. Riccardo n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui m'épiait et me dérangeait. Cette fois, un seul attaquant était face au but, ça serait plus facile à arrêter et moins douloureux.

"Cléopatre, reine égyptienne !"

"Capitaine ! Poussez-vous !" Fit mon gardien.

"Il ne doit pas l'arrêter !" Fit Riccardo. "Sa cheville va lâcher !"

"Pyramide antique !" Fit l'attaquant.

"Quoi ?!" Cria Arion. "Ino, stop !"

Les mains dans les poches, je mis mon pied sur la trajectoire du ballon. La balle arrive très vite, trop vite, ma cheville n'était pas encore prête.

"Trajectoire longue !" Fis-je.

À peine je toucha le ballon, un craquement me piqua les oreilles. Je mordit ma langue pour m'empêcher de crier et d'inquiéter mon équipe. Je réussi à repousser le ballon et l'envoyer dans les cages adverses.  
Après ça, je reposa mon pied au sol mais l'enleva aussitôt, la douleur était importante.

"Capitaine !" Cria mon gardien.

"Je vais sortir." Fis-je.


	19. Chapter 19

POV INO :

J'arrivais à peine à marcher, ce n'étais pas la première fois que j'avais cassé ma cheville mais je n'étais pas habitué. Tiens, Riccardo était là et s'approcher de moi.

"Riccardo ?" Demandai-je. "Que fais-tu là ?"

"Tu ne peux pas marcher seul." Fit Riccardo. "Je vais t'aider à aller à l'infirmerie."

"Je t'assure ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je... Je peux me débrouiller seul..."

"C'est moi qui te dérange autant ?"

"Tu ne me dérange pas du tout ! Je... C'est rien du tout..."

"Donc appuie-toi sur moi, je t'emmène."

"M... Merci..."

Mon cœur battait à 100 à l'heure ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder les cheveux mi-long de Riccardo. Il est tellement beau, parfait... Sans faire attention, alors que Riccardo ouvrait la porte, je décala mon pied par instinct mais je me pris la porte sur la cheville. Je poussa un léger cri de douleur qui surpris mon préféré.

"Pardon, je n'avais pas vu ton pied." Fit Riccardo.

"C'est rien..!" Fis-je. "J-Je n'ai pas fait attention !"

Riccardo me fit entrer et ferma la porte, nous empêchant d'être dérangés. Sauf qu'être seul avec l'homme de mes rêves dans une salle sans personne, c'était tellement gênant.  
L'ancien capitaine de Raimon m'assit sur un lit et chercha un plâtre, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et l'amena jusqu'à moi.

"Tu sais le mettre ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"N-Non..." Fis-je. "Tu peux le faire... S'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sur Ino."

Il enleva doucement ma chaussure, ne voulant pas tirer sur la fracture. Il passa ses doigts froids sur la blessure, surpris, je lâcha un léger gémissement. Gêné, je me mordis la lèvre et tourna la tête.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Non..." Fis-je. "Tes doigts sont si froids... Ça m'a surpris..."

"Je vois."

Riccardo commença à placer le plâtre. À un moment il dû glisser ses doigts le long de ma cheville pour bien attacher le plâtre, ce qui me fit avoir un mouvement de recul douloureux.

"Ne bouge pas Ino." Fit Riccardo. "Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal."

Son inquiétude envers moi me gêna, mon cœur avait loupé un battement. J'arrêta de bouger, gêné mais un peu plus heureux.

"Ce n'est pas trop serré ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Non, c'est parfait..."

"J'espère que tu seras en forme pour le match contre nous, j'aimerai voir ce que tu vaut en étant face à toi."

"Je reposerai ma cheville pour pouvoir essayer de vous battre !"

Mon cher Riccardo sourit, magnifique sourire, qui pourrait me faire oublier tout mes doutes.

J'avais tellement envie de lui dire... Riccardo, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement...


	20. Chapter 20

POV INO :

Après quelques jours, je pouvais à nouveau marcher sans avoir mal. Il restait deux matchs décisifs avant que je domine le football. D'abord, je devais battre l'équipe de mon père puis, Raimon !  
L'équipe de mon père est forte, bien plus que la mienne, sans mon esprit-guerrier, impossible de gagner !

"Himeko, princesse absolue !" Fis-je. "Abandon !"

"Personne ne vera le match se finir." Continuai-je. "Personne ne comprendra que tu puisses abandonner. Allez papa, abandonne..."

"Nous nous retirons." Fit Axel.

"Quoi ?!" Cria le commentateur. "L'équipe du 5ème secteur abandonne ! C'est l'équipe la moins connue qui arrive en finale par abandon !"

C'était une technique que je ne pouvais utiliser qu'une seule fois par an. Mon équipe était obligée de s'entraîner à fond pour le match contre Raimon, nous ne pouvions pas perdre de temps face à eux. Je suis fort, de l'autre côté de la porte, forçant la serrure pour que mon équipe passe et s'aide des ténèbres plutôt que la lumière, qui était tellement faible. Encore un peu d'efforts mes camarades, la porte est entrouverte. Vous devez vous endurcir, tout commence maintenant ! Je dois contrôler le football, même si ça signifit sacrifier ma cheville pour aider mon équipe. Mon entraînement n'était pas physique mais mental, ma force ne devait pas retourner vers la lumière, vers la faiblesse. Et pour ça, je devais me calmer quand je voyais Riccardo sinon, le match serait perdu d'avance.

J'étais rentré chez moi, être sur un terrain ne m'aidait pas.

"J'ai vu ton match contre Axel." Fit Irasho. "Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ça ?! Axel devait gagner !"

"Père." Fis-je. "Je veux combattre Raimon. Ne vous en faites pas, je gagnerai."

"Ce n'est pas pour la victoire de la famille ! C'est pour le 5ème secteur, ça ne changera rien si tu gagnes !"

"Je sais très bien qu'avec les problèmes que vous avez eu, vous voulez que le football soit réguler mais, j'ai une raison pour gagner ! Je vais contrôler le football, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Mon équipe à ouvert la porte, je peux leur faire confiance !"

"Ino ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter tes bêtises et de refuser l'abandon de l'équipe d'Axel, vous devez jouer à la loyale !"

"Je réserve ma force et mon état pour battre Raimon ! Si ça vous dérange, faites comme mes vrais parents, abandonnez-moi dans une ruelle sombre et effrayante où je ne peux pas revoir la personne que j'aime !"

"Ino ! Je vais te ramener à l'orphelinat si ça te plaît autant !"

Non ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Même dans une rue j'ai plus de chances de revoir Riccardo que dans l'orphelinat ! C'est ainsi que j'arrêtai de parler, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas que Riccardo disparaisse à jamais de ma vie. Silencieusement, je me dirigea vers ma chambre et je savais que mon père était toujours énervé et qu'il n'allait pas me laisser partir pour le match de demain. Je passa donc par la fenêtre et courut jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où l'équipe n'avait pas finit ce renforcement soudain.

"Capitaine !" Fit mon gardien. "Vous avez déjà finit votre amélioration mentale ?"

"Non." Fis-je. "Je préfère le faire ici, j'y arriverai mieux."

L'entraînement passa très vite, c'était déjà demain... Le match contre Raimon. Je ne faisais pas confiance en mon gardien pour arrêter les tirs de Viktor mais le reste est pour lui.


	21. Chapter 21

POV INO :

C'était le jour J, notre affrontement avec Raimon, notre nouveau pas vers le contrôle du football. On était prêt, je n'étais plus totalement stressé par Riccardo. Le match allait commencer dans quelques secondes, nous étions au banc, réfléchissant à une stratégie.

"Ce sont les adversaires les plus compliqués à battre." Fis-je. "Nous ne devons pas baisser notre garde, c'est tout."

"Entendu !"

C'était à Raimon de posséder le ballon en premier, j'étais donc prêt à un repli défensif extrêmement rapide. L'arbitre siflla, me faisant avoir une course arrière rapide. L'équipe adverse réussi à arriver jusqu'au but, Viktor avait la balle. J'étais face au but, le dernier rempart face à lui.

"Lame des ténèbres !" Fit Viktor.

Les mains dans les poches, je mis mon pied sur la trajectoire du ballon, c'était dur, beaucoup trop dur, peut-être qu'un seul tir serait suffisant pour faire lâcher ma cheville.

"Himeko, princesse... Absolue !" Fis-je. "Réparation !"

Ma cheville resta en place, ne craquant pas mais laissant la balle revenir à Viktor.

"Lancelot le Spadassin héroïque !" Fit Viktor. "Botte de Lancelot !"

Non ! Les mains dans les poches, je remis mon pied sur la trajectoire du ballon, je ne devais pas lâcher maintenant, on devais gagner. J'entendis mon esprit-guerrier murmurer "déformation".

"Non !" Criai-je.

Mon pied prit une position impossible pour le corps humain, laissant le ballon arriver au fond des filets. Mon esprit-guerrier avait vraiment une conscience et ne voulait pas que je me blesse, je comprenais mais je devais battre Raimon, un tir était déjà de trop. Mais bizarrement, je me sentis faible et lors d'une passe, Riccardo réussi à deviner et intercepter la trajectoire, il est tellement fort. Le but était trop loin, je n'avais plus qu'une solution, utiliser Himeko.

"Himeko, princesse absolue !" Fis-je. "Notes du destin !"

Himeko apparut une plume encrée (avec de l'encre sur la plume) à la main. Puis, deux mots écrits dans une couleur or apparurent "victoire" et "défaite". Si la chance était de mon côté, Himeko allait contrôler le ballon pour l'envoyer dans les cages adverses. Je priai pour qu'elle m'aide, elle regardait longuement les joueurs de Raimon et d'un mouvement de main, souligna le mot "défaite" et le ballon finit dans les cages de mon équipe.

"Himeko..." Fis-je.

Elle pensait souvent à mon bien mais alors, pourquoi... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je gagne ? Suis-je insignifiant pour elle ?

Je remarqua un regard pesant depuis les gradins, c'était mon père, Irasho, qui regardait mon jeu.  
Déjà que je me sentais affaibli avant son arrivé mais là... Alors que j'allais récupérer la passe de la mise en jeu, je loupa le ballon, maladroitement, je n'étais plus concentré. Raimon avançait vers mon but... Tout était perdu..

"L'arbitre siffle la fin de la première mi-temps !" Fit le commentateur. "Le score est de 2-0 pour l'équipe de Raimon !"

Raimon retournit à son banc mais Riccardo restait me parler.

"Ton jeu était bien meilleur avant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Rien..." Fis-je. "Je... Je vais... Très... Bien..."

Mais en essayant d'avancer vers mon banc, je tomba, vite rattraper par Riccardo.

"Dé-Désolé..." Fis-je. "Juste une faiblesse..."

"Dit pas n'importe quoi !"

Le virtuose posa sa main libre sur mon front. Je me souviens, la dernière fois, sa main était beaucoup moins froide. Je voyais trouble, je distinguais à peine la couleur du ciel.

"Tu as de la fièvre !" Fit Riccardo. "Pourquoi tu joues en étant malade ?! La température est assez haute et le sport ne fait qu'aggraver les choses !"

"Moi ?" Fis-je. "De la fièvre ? Je ne vois pas... De quoi tu parles..."

J'arrivai même pas à faire une phrase correcte. Mes paupières étaient tellement lourde, mon corps brûlant alors que la main de Riccardo tenait mon poignet.

"Ino !" Fit Riccardo.

Il était inquiet ? Mais je n'arrivais plus à placer le moindre mot... Depuis quand avais-je de la fièvre ? J'entendis Riccardo me dire de garder les yeux ouverts mais je n'avais plus de force...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, dans un lit, obligé de me reposer. Et le match ? Mon équipe avait du avoir une défaite écrasante... J'arrivais enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur un plafond blanc tellement lumineux mais quelque chose cachait un peu de cette lumière. Ric... Cardo ?

"Tu es enfin réveillé." Fit-il. "Ton équipe c'est beaucoup inquiété."

"Que..." Fis-je. "Fais-tu là ?"

"Je suis arrivé depuis que le match s'est terminé, je me demandais comment tu allais."

"Je connais mieux... Comment s'est terminé le match ?"

"On a gagné mais ton équipe c'est bien défendu. Le score final était de 3-1."

Je remarquais qu'ils avaient pris moins de but pendant mon absence, était-ce de ma faute ? Est-ce que, sans le vouloir, j'étais retourner du côté de la lumière ? Si oui, je ne sers plus à rien.

"Pourquoi tu as joué en étant malade ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"... Je ne savais même pas..." Fis-je. "Que j'avais de la fièvre..."

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est toi qui m'a informé de mon état de santé..."

Riccardo ne semblait pas trop étonné.

"Tant que j'y pense, quelqu'un veux te voir !" Fit Riccardo. "Il ne peux pas entrer donc je vais t'aider à le rejoindre."

"Attend !" Fis-je.

D'un mouvement de main, le virtuose dégagea la couverture au-dessus de moi.


	22. Chapter 22

POV INO :

D'un mouvement de main, le virtuose avait enlevé la couverture au-dessus de moi. Le problème, c'est que j'étais en caleçon et que c'était extrêmement gênant d'être vu en cette tenue par Riccardo.

"Tu es pudique ?" Demanda-t-il.

"N-Non..." Fis-je.

"Donc je vais t'aider à te changer, tes jambes n'arrêtent pas de trembler."

Je n'avais qu'un choix, c'était d'accepter et de me lever doucement, j'avais du mal, à peine je me leva que ma tête tournait, mes jambes étaient faibles. Je sentis à nouveau mon esprit partir, me donnant un vertige. Riccardo me rattrapa, m'attirant contre lui, ma tête sur son torse. J'essaya de me relever mais c'était tellement dur. Mon visage arriva à la hauteur de celui du virtuose, mes yeux dans les siens. C'est tellement gênant, moi en caleçon, ses bras contre mes côtes pour m'empêcher de tomber, nos bassins étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Je devais me dégager, je commençais à sentir mes hormones...  
Mon pied droit qui avait était blessé lâcha à nouveau, ce qui me fit tomber avec Riccardo.  
C'est là que le virtuose à du sentir la bosse de mon caleçon, j'étais tellement gêné, il allait partir...

"Ino." Fit Riccardo.

"Quoi..?" Fis-je, gêné.

"Qui vois-tu ?"

"Huh ?"

"Qui imagines-tu à ma place ?"

Quoi ?! À cause de ma fièvre Riccardo croyait que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre ?! Je poussa Riccardo et me mis dans un coin, en position fœtale, pleurant de chaudes larmes.

"Ino, désolé..." Fit Riccardo. "Je voulais pas..."

Le virtuose s'approcha de moi, me forçant à le regarder et m'enlaça. Sous le choc, je ne fit rien puis mit mes mains sur son dos.

"Je t'aime Riccardo..." Murmurai-je.

Riccardo profita que je sois calme pour me mettre mon T-shirt et me donner mon short.

"Tu... Tu ne me dis rien ?" Fis-je, hésitant.

"On en reparlera plus tard, viens." Fit Riccardo.

Il m'aida à me relever et à enfiler mes chaussures puis il m'emmena là où quelqu'un m'attendait.


	23. Chapter 23

POV INO :

Riccardo m'aida à marcher jusqu'une salle d'infirmerie plus importante. Quelqu'un était sûrement branché à une machine et avait vu le match ou me connaissais. Riccardo ouvrit la porte, passa en premier et me fit entrer.

"Pères !" Criai-je.

"Ino. Tu es arrivé loin à la Route Sacrée." Fit Axel. "Mais que comptais-tu faire en devenant chef du 5ème secteur ?"

"Contrôler le football, ça semble évident."

"Tu ne voulais pas ramener le vrai football ?"

"C'était votre but ?"

"Évidemment."

"Mais je voulais surtout que vous remarquiez à quel point je tiens à vous et que vos absences me pèse."

"Nous le savons. Mais c'est une obligation pour Ira, regarde-le un peu."

En effet, mon père Irasho avait un masque respiratoire.

"Je fais de l'asthme." Fit Irasho. "Ça faisait 10 ans que ça n'avait pas empirer."

"Oh père..."

"Et c'est donc lui ? Riccardo ?"

"Oui, Riccardo Di Rigo, enchanté." Fit-il.

"Ino, c'est lui l'homme que tu aimes ?"

"O-Oui..." Fis-je.

"C'est bien de l'avouer, rentre à la maison, on te rejoins après mon diagnostic."

"D'accord."

"Tu peux inviter Riccardo."

"Je viendrai avec plaisir." Fit Riccardo.


	24. Chapter 24

POV INO :

"Riccardo !" Fit un garçon de 6ème. "Sais-tu où est le club de foot ?"

"Il n'y a pas de club de foot à Raimon." Fit Riccardo.

Le 6ème était choquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à Riccardo ? Notre club de musique allait commencer.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demandai-je. "Moi c'est Ino, du club de musique."

"Ino Shota ?!" Cria presque le 6ème.

"Non, juste Ino. Je n'ai pas encore était adopté."

Le 6ème était bouche bée. Mais nous n'avions plus de temps et avec un sourire tendre à Riccardo, je lui donna la main et on commença à avancer. Plusieurs jours plus tard, on rejoignit le club de football, ce 6ème était là et Riccardo semblait le connaître.  
Étais-je le seul à ignorer qui il était ?

"Riccardo." Fis-je. "Tout est fini entre nous, désolé. Et dis au capitaine que je quitte le club de foot."

POV AUTEUR :

Alors qu'Ino quittait la salle, Riccardo était inquiet, pour rien au monde Ino aurait abandonner le virtuose ET le foot.

"Arion !" Fit Riccardo. "Ino... Ino ne joue plus au football !"

"Lui aussi..." Fit Fay. "Son passé a était changé, on va devoir l'aider."

"Je veux venir !"

C'est ainsi que les garçons récupèrent le papier d'adoption d'Ino pour retourner dans le passé du vairon. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent le garçon sous la pluie, courant, un pain dans les bras. Il était trop petit, trop maigre, trop blessé, avec trop peu de vêtements. L'équipe d'Alpha était là, à protéger la différence qu'ils avaient fait au passé d'Ino.

"Dans son vrai passé, Ino a été attrapé par le monsieur à qui il a voler le pain mais a été sauvé par Irasho qui a couru l'aider." Expliqua Fay. "Sauf que dans le changement, l'équipe d'Alpha a fait un accident de voiture qui a gravement touché Ino."

"Donc dans son passé modifier, Ino n'a jamais été adopté et le reste de l'argent de son opération lui a permis de venir à Raimon." Fit Arion.

Riccardo était touché, son petit-ami avait vécu dangereusement et n'arrivais pas à être heureux sans sa famille...


	25. Chapter 25

POV AUTEUR :

Le match fut périlleux mais ils avaient réussi, ils avaient sauvé Ino de son passé changer. Et maintenant, Riccardo avait un peu peur, est-ce que Ino allait partir de Raimon sans lui dire ?  
Ils rentrèrent dans le présent, le vairon était avec un ballon au pied, il le regardait, perplexe.

"Ino !" Fit Riccardo.

"Riccardo ! Où étais-tu ?" Fit Ino. "Tu ne devrais pas partir sans rien me dire !"

"Désolé, c'est pour ton bien que je suis rester silencieux."

"Je suis officiellement membre du collège Raimon, mon père m'a inscrit !"

"Super, on pourra se voir plus souvent."

"Je t'aime tellement Riccardo !"

Ino sauta dans les bras de son virtuose. D'ailleurs, quand avaient-ils commencer à sortir ensemble ?

"Riccardo." Fit Ino.

"Oui ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Depuis quand on sort ensemble ?"

"Presque une semaine."

"Déjà une semaine..."

Riccardo plongea ses iris dans ceux d'Ino. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, heureux comme pas possible. Si seulement... Si seulement Ino pouvait faire un voyage temporel avec lui, voir comment était le passé. Heureusement, Vunderbar accorda au vairon le droit de voyager au Japon féodal où Riccardo devait faire un Mixi-Max avec Nobunaga Oda. Les groupes étaient fait et notre couple préféré était ensemble. Mais le virtuose était trop dans ses pensées et il ne sortit de sa rêverie que quand il reçu de l'eau sur lui. Riccardo avait bousculer une jeune fille qui transporter un sceau d'eau. C'est quand il s'excusa que Riccardo remarqua l'absence de son coéquipier.

"Où est-il passé ?" Fit Riccardo, inquiet. "Il ne peut pas être bien loin..."

Mais Ino n'était pas là, avait-il vu quelque chose en particulier ?  
Le soir arrivait à grand pas, toujours aucun vairon en vue... Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?  
Ce n'est que le lendemain que Raimon retrouvit le milieu de terrain, il était à la fin du village, assis contre un arbre, la tête basse, il semblait triste.

"Ino ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré hier ?!" Fit Riccardo, soulagé. "On s'inquiétaient énormément !"

"J'étais ici." Fit Ino. "Je ne retrouvais pas mon chemin."

Le virtuose savait que le vairon cachait un secret et décida donc de forcer le bras d'Ino pour qu'il se lève. À peine debout, le vairon ne tenait pas en équilibre, il tremblait comme une feuille dans une brise.

"Pose ton pied à terre." Fit Riccardo, autoritaire.

"..." Le vairon ne répondait pas.

"Pose-le !"

Obéissant, Ino exécuta l'ordre de son petit-ami qui entendit un petit craquement.

"Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!" Demanda Riccardo.

"Alors que je te suivais je suis tombé et des garçons en ont profiter pour m'emmener plus loin." Fit Ino. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils m'ont cassé la cheville."

"Ça a l'air grave, tu ne pourras pas nous aider à travailler la dance qui nous aideras à approcher Nobunaga..." Fit Wunderbar.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. Par contre, je sais jouer du violon, ça sera plus simple d'avoir de la musique pour s'entraîner."

"Bonne idée petit, on compte sur toi !"

Raimon rentrait à leur cabane, là où ils se cachaient pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Honnêtement, Ino préférait jouer debout mais sa cheville avait encore était cassée. Combien de fois se l'était-il cassé ? Sûrement plus d'une vingtaine de fois, mais il ne s'habituera jamais à marcher avec un seul pied. Le vairon est ambidextre, à chaque fois que les autres recommençaient la danse, Ino changeait de bras, ainsi, il s'épuisait beaucoup moins vite. C'était tellement plus facile que d'avoir qu'un seul bras pour maîtriser le violon, un instrument si dur à apprendre mais quand on savait en jouer, c'était magique. À cause de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Ino rata un accord ce qui arrêta la danse brusquement.

"Tout va bien Ino ?" Demanda Riccardo.

Le petit ne répondit pas et se leva soudainement, n'appuyant toujours pas sur sa cheville droite. Ino essaya d'aller le plus vite à l'intérieur, ce qui était inquiétant.

"Ino ?!" Cria Riccardo.

Des garçons approchèrent des élèves de Raimon. Ces garçons étaient plus grands, plus forts.

"Que voulez-vous ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Auriez-vous vu un enfant aux yeux vairons et des cheveux de deux couleurs ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il s'est fait attaquer par des adultes, on se demande si il va bien."

"Il est à l'intérieur."

Quand les garçons passèrent vers la porte, Riccardo vit la fenêtre s'ouvrir et Ino qui sortait aussi vite que possible.

"Ino ?" Demanda le virtuose.

"C'est eux !" Fit Ino. "C'est eux qui m'ont cassé la cheville !"

Ça se voyait que le petit était effrayé, presque pleurant.


	26. Chapter 26

POV INO :

Comment ne pas paniquer ? J'avais un point faible à la cheville droite mais c'était également l'endroit le plus fort de mon corps. Toujours contre Riccardo, je tremblais, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Je savais que je pouvais facilement avoir de la fièvre mais il ne faisait ni froid ni chaud, est-ce le stress et la peur ?

"Ne regarde pas ta cheville." Fit Riccardo.

Comment ça ? Que se passe-t-il ?! Soudainement, j'eu un haut-le-cœur mais je mis ma main sur ma bouche. Pourquoi y avait-il une odeur de sang, ça fait peur... Oui, je suis hématophobe, j'ai peur du sang et Riccardo le savait. Je saignais ? À la cheville ? C'est pour ça que mon virtuose m'empêchait de regarder vers le bas ? Mais ça ne changeait rien, l'odeur était déjà de trop, j'allais m'évanouir, c'était évident.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais avec le reste de l'équipe de Raimon, sans Riccardo, Arion, Viktor et Fay. Un rêve ?

"Il est réveillé !" Fit Mikael.

"Il ne doit pas bouger !" Fit Eugéne.

"Je vais m'occuper de changer son bandage." Fit Celia.

"Pourquoi..." Fis-je. "Pourquoi tu me laisses seul ?"

Je me releva, me trouvant dans une position assise. Mais je ne voulais écouter personne, je sortit du lit et marcha en direction de ma maison, sortant par une fenêtre pour ne pas être vu. J'arriva vite chez moi, un homme était devant la porte.

"Excusez-moi." Fis-je. "Mon père est absent et Irasho n'a pas le droit de sortir."

"Alors c'est toi Ino ?" Demanda l'homme.

"Oui. Et vous êtes ?"

"Golea."

"Enchanté. Je vous conseille de ne pas perdre votre temps, personne ne vous ouvrira et je n'ai pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un entrer."

"Désolé, je suis venu te voir. Je suis un ancien ami d'Irasho, je me demandais à quoi ressemblait son fils adoptif et j'avoue que tu es même plus mignon que ton père à ton âge !"

"Merci du compliment monsieur. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je me retire."

"Il reste une chose ! Tu viens avec moi !"

POV AUTEUR :

Quand les garçons qui étaient partis dans le futur sont revenus, ils ont étaient surpris de voir Irasho au club.

"Ino n'est pas avec vous ?" Demanda Irasho.

"Non monsieur ! Il est rentré chez lui avant qu'on lui permette !" Fit Eugéne.

"Puisque je vous dit qu'il n'est pas rentré et que même si je n'ai pas le droit, je suis sortit pour le voir."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Ah ! Riccardo, comme c'est rassurant ! Mon fils a vraiment disparu ?"

"Oui. Mais ne vous en faites pas. J'ai trouver ceci adresser à vous."

Une lettre. Irasho en froissa une partie quand il lut le prénom Golea. L'albinos, énervé, arracha le papier et demanda à Riccardo et Axel de l'accompagner. En voiture, ils arrivèrent vite à la destination mentionnée par la lettre de Golea...


	27. Chapter 27

POV INO :

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid... J'étais bien nourri, j'avais un lit agréable, une table pour manger des repas de qualités, des fenêtres pour aérer... Mais pourquoi on me gardait enfermer ? Cet homme, Golea est très étrange. Après tant de temps, il ne me laisser pas le tutoyer.

"Ino !" Fit Golea.

"Oui monsieur ?" Demandai-je.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi, allonge-toi."

"Bien monsieur..."

Golea avait quelque chose dans la main gauche et mit sa main sur ma cheville droite.

"Arrêtez !" Fis-je. "Vous me faites mal !"

"Tais-toi !" Fit Golea.

Une aiguille rentra dans ma peau vers la cheville, je n'avais plus mal... Un anesthésiant ?! Je ne pouvais déjà plus bouger la jambe. Une deuxième piqûre à l'autre cheville, il voulait m'empêcher de bouger ?!

"Arrêtez !" Criai-je. "Je déteste les anesthésies !"

"Tu me donnes pas d'ordres !" Fit Golea, énervé. "L'anesthésie ne dure pas longtemps et je vais te réparer la cheville pour mieux te détruire !"

En effet, il replaça ma cheville puis me jeta contre un mur, me faisant crier. J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans le couloir, arrivant en trombe dans ma prison. C'était Riccardo qui me regardait, j'essayais de me relever mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas, j'avais trop peur.

"Alors Ino, tu ne rejoins pas ton petit-ami ?" Demanda Golea avec un sourire sadique. "Tu veux de l'aide ?"

"Golea !" Cria Irasho.

"Père !" Fis-je.

Je lâcha un cri, Golea avait marcher sur ma cheville droite. L'anesthésiant ne faisait plus effet, la douleur revenait d'un coup. J'eu quelques spasmes de douleur, ce qui me claqua contre le mur.

"Stop..." Fis-je.

"Golea ! Arrête !" Cria Irasho.

À cause de la douleur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bouger. D'autres pas approchaient, je sentis un os bouger puis qui craqua fort. Ma tête tourna, du sang...

"Lâchez-le !" Cria un policier, arrivant de nul part.

Golea réussi à faire craquer une dernière fois ma cheville avant d'être capturer par la police. Riccardo et mon père s'approchèrent vite de moi, inquiets.

"C'est Axel qui a appelé la police, je suis directement venu pour t'aider, j'ai eu terriblement peur..." Fit Irasho.

Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, j'étais toujours terrifié, ça faisait tellement mal.

"Irasho... Regarde la cheville d'Ino..." Fit Riccardo.

Je le savais, avec la pression qu'avait fait Golea sur ma cheville, un os était sortit de ma peau. C'était dégoûtant, j'avais envie de vomir mais ma phobie m'en empêchait, me faisant pleurer plus que possible.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. J'ai appris que Raimon continuait à former l'équipe la plus puissante, ils leur restaient trois pouvoirs et bien sûr, je ne ferai pas partit de cette équipe ultime. Avec une cheville aussi faible qu'un morceau de bois presque cassé, c'était impossible d'être intégré... Je ne pouvais donc pas être avec Riccardo. J'étais soigné mais surtout désespéré, plus personnes n'aurait besoin de moi, avant si fort... À cause de mon amour, la porte que j'essayais d'ouvrir à mes camarades s'était fermé, me bloquant du côté de la lumière. Je ne pouvais plus rouvrir la portr, j'étais perdu, à nouveau dans le cas de mon enfance : à deux doigts d'être abandonné par tous. Les garçons rentrèrent vite mais seul Sky vint me voir directement.

"C'est David Evans, il veut te parler." Fit Sky.


	28. Chapter 28

POV INO :

La Chrono Stone orange -ou David Evans- était dans la main de Sky.

"Une équipe ne peux pas se battre sans renforts." Fit David. "C'est pour ça que je te propose d'être le remplaçant principal."

"Vous êtes sérieux ?!" Fis-je, étonné.

"Oui et tu n'auras même pas besoin d'un Mixi-Max, tu es presque parfait, continue à t'entraîner."

"Bien sur !"

J'étais si heureux, mais je me doutais que je n'allais pas être souvent sur le terrain mais être en première place pour encourager l'équipe, c'était déjà suffisant. Je sais que les prochaines équipes risquent d'être plus violente et que si je rentre, je dois faire très attention à ma cheville. C'est vraiment un honneur de pouvoir aider tout le monde ! Si seulement j'étais plus fort... Alors peu importe que mon état soit pitoyable, je dois être aussi fort que Viktor, même si ce n'est pour résister qu'un seul match ! Cette fois, la porte ne me coincera pas du côté de la lumière, tant pis si mes camarades ne peuvent pas passer, je suis le pilier de la santé des joueurs, je ne devais pas lâcher. Même si mon corps finit par protester... Même si je dois finir dans un lit d'hôpital encore une fois... Je me battrai... Pour Riccardo... Pour Arion... Pour Viktor... Pour l'équipe ! La porte ne m'enfermera plus du côté éblouissant où tout est différent ! Je serai du côté sombre, où je peux vivre sans peur d'être abandonné. Pères, je suppose que c'est le travail ultime que vous me confiez... Je vais donc tout faire pour que vous soyez fiers de moi ! Moi, Ino Shota, je serai le plus fort !

La puissance renaissait en moi, Himeko réapparaîssait également, elle qui m'avait laissé seul si longtemps. Avec mon esprit-guerrier, tout sera plus facile, que ce soit être gardien, défenseur, milieu de terrain ou attaquant, j'étais prêt à tout !  
Quitte à détruire toute ma jambe, je ne devais pas abandonner. Ça faisait plusieurs fois que j'y pensais : ma cheville ne serait-elle pas trop faible ? Je savais qu'une amie de mon père avait une prothèse pour jambe droite mais mon problème était la cheville seulement. Mais j'étais obligé, pour Riccardo, alors je lui ferai confiance, elle qui est médecin. Avec cette idée en tête, je demanda à Sky de m'amener chez moi pour que je puisse appeler Emy. Avec mon téléphone, je ne perdit pas de temps.

"Emy. J'aimerai que tu viennes..." Fis-je. "Oui, prend ton matériel pour la prothèse... Cheville droite... Super, merci ! À tout de suite."

Sky ouvrit la porte de chez moi et m'aida à rentrer.  
Après quelques minutes, Emy arriva avec une mallette noire, où était rangé des seringues, des scalpels,... Bref, elle était là pour ma cheville.

"Je te propose de ne pas salir ta maison, nous allons dehors." Fit Emy.

"Bien sur madame." Fis-je.

On se dirigea donc vers l'arrière de ma maison, Emy ouvrit sa mallette et prit une seringue remplit d'anesthésiant.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais je n'ai pas le choix..." Fit Emy.

"C'est moi qui l'est demander. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour une bonne cause." Fis-je.

"Très bien Ino."


	29. Chapter 29

POV INO :

Comme toujours après une anesthésie, j'étais incapable de déterminer le temps qui s'était passé ou ce qui m'était arrivé. Au froid que je ressentis à la cuisse, je compris vite, c'était fini, Emy avait réussi, elle m'avait miraculeusement changé la jambe -à partir du genou-. Je pouvais bouger normalement, la sensation n'était pas différente d'avant. Et même si c'était difficile, je l'aurai fait, une cheville faible est quelque chose d'exploitable par les adversaires, or, maintenant, ils ne savent pas quel est mon nouveau point faible. Moi je sais très bien que c'est ma tête.  
Je me dirigea vers le collège, mes camarades devaient être en entraînement intensif pour battre Eldorado, l'équipe Alpha. Quand j'arrivai au terrain, je posa mon sac puis me changea dans les vestiaires garçons. Je remarqua que Fay et Arion étaient encore à l'intérieur, en train de discuter. J'observai longuement Fay, il était plutôt mignon... Et il approchait trop Riccardo et Viktor... Oui, je m'en fiche un peu de Viktor mais je vois très bien qu'Arion essaye de se l'approprier et je les encourage à sortir ensemble.

"Oh !" Fit Arion. "Ino, tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu devrais te reposer !"

"Non." Fis-je en enelevant mes chausures. "Pas besoin, je vais très bien. Ma cheville ne fait pas mal du tout."

"Comment c'est possible ?! Un os a transpercé ta peau !"

"J'ai vu un médecin, tout est réparé, regarde."

Je lui montra ma jambe ou plutôt ma prothèse, Arion était étonné et soulagé, étais-je vraiment un bon élément de l'équipe ? Apparemment oui. Je regarda Fay, il inspecté la prothèse comme si c'était incroyable. Dans le futur, les prothèses devraient être plus courantes alors pourquoi il à l'air émerveillé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyais un membre remplacé...

"Fay ?" Demandai-je. "Tu fais quoi là ? C'est pas très impressionnant de voir une prothèse..."

"C'est la première fois que j'en vois une !" Fit Fay. "Je pourrais l'examiner ?"

"Si tu veux mais tu ne pourrais pas voir l'intérieur du mécanisme, ok ?"

"C'est pas un problème !"

Nous sortîmes, les autres étaient en train de commencer l'entraînement, je me dirigea donc vers les cages tandis que Arion et Fay allèrent au milieu de terrain. Je n'étais pas trop rassuré, c'était mon premier entraînement avec ma prothèse et je ne savais pas si Himeko allait si habituer facilement. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que ma santé change, même pour mon bien ou pour sauver le football. Viktor tira, j'allai avoir ma réponse.

"Himeko, princesse absolue !" Fis-je. "Notes du destin !"

Himeko apparut avec sa plume encrée et écrit elle-même le mot 'défaite', laissant le ballon m'arriver dessus.


	30. Chapter 30

POV INO :

"Ino !" Cria Riccardo. "Tout va bien ?!"

Je toussa légèrement, Himeko était tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait pas attendu pour me le montrer, elle m'avait blessé de son maximum -pas vraiment grand chose- mais déjà pas mal... Mon torse piquait, la force de Viktor et le mental d'Himeko réunis faisaient mal. Je mis ma main sur mon cœur, essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

"C'est rien." Fis-je. "Je vais bien, juste un peu sonné."

"J'ai eu peur !" Fit Riccardo. "Pourquoi Himeko a fait ça ?"

"Elle n'aime pas que j'ai consulté un médecin alors qu'une de ses techniques peut réparer ma cheville. Je comprends totalement ce qu'elle ressent, on doit la laisser tranquille pour l'instant, elle se calmera très vite."

"Mais du coup, tu vas essayer de défendre les buts sans la moindre aide ?"

"Oui mais ça ira, ma cheville ne pourra plus casser !"

Riccardo aussi semblait heureux, c'était une inquiétude de moins pour lui également. Pour mes parents aussi d'ailleurs et bientôt pour Himeko, juste après qu'elle se soit calmée. Vunderbar appela l'équipe, il nous raconta que l'équipe Alpha était dissoute et que l'équipe Delta n'avait plus qu'une chance. J'allais jouer le match décisif contre eux, c'était peut-être dur mais c'était important et je ferai tout pour qu'Himeko arrête d'être en colère contre moi -et Emy-.

1-0  
2-0  
2-1  
2-2  
2-3

Avec un score de 2-3, l'équipe Delta avait perdu mais une nouvelle équipe apparut, l'équipe Oméga, sûrement le dernier rempart d'Eldorado. Nous allions pouvoir sauver le futur, le football et Fay. Je me doutais que Fay n'était pas appru pour rien, je pense qu'il a besoin d'aide, il a l'air d'être triste, surtout quand il parle de ses parents.

Il y a aussi Goldie qui m'intrigue, elle espionne souvent Fay et lui parle souvent de ses parents, comme si elle les avaient connus. Mais une fille comme Goldie était importante à l'équipe, elle remonte le moral de tout le monde et incite Fay à utiliser son esprit-guerrier quand on en a besoin.

Cette équipe est merveilleuse... Inazuma Eleven...


	31. Chapter 31

Point De Vue Ino :  
 **  
**Oméga... Non, Zanark... Nous avons battu la fausse équipe de Zanark... Ce qui veux dire que Zanark a une équipe plus forte... Ça avait déjà était si dur de défendre les buts mais je n'ai pas été blessé au moins. Le prochain match sera plus dur donc je ne devais pas arrêter de m'entraîner pour qu'Himeko revienne. Zanark était vite revenu et il n'arrêtait pas de blesser mes camarades, regarder ça depuis les buts était difficile... Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, ils étaient tous épuisés et ils essayaient encore de me protéger. **  
** **  
**"Venez vous battre avec moi !" Fis-je. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous !" **  
** **  
**"Tu te crois fort ?" Demanda Zanark. "Alors pourquoi ton équipe essaye de te protéger !?" **  
** **  
**Je grinça des dents, j'étais en colère, croyaient-ils vraiment que j'étais faible ? Himeko, cette fois, on peut y arriver, notre rage sera uni rien qu'une fois... **  
** **  
**"Himeko ! Princesse absolue !" Criai-je. "Armure !" **  
** **  
**En effet l'armure avait plutôt la forme d'une robe d'argent mais je n'en avais rien à faire, Zanark avait dépassé les bornes ! Il tira, sûr de lui, sans technique. **  
** **  
**"Renvoi !" Fis-je. **  
** **  
**À peine ma main toucha le ballon qu'il s'arrêta puis partit vers le but adverse. **  
** **  
**"Pas mal du tout." Fit Zanark, sarcastique. "Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant."

Il se fout de moi ! Il veut m'énerver ?! Bah il va voir comme je suis calme !  
P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E-M-E-N-T calme ! Il ne m'énerve pas le moins du monde...

 _Détruis-le._

Hors de question, si je commet un acte violent, Riccardo risque de mal le prendre...

 _Zanark a blessé tes amis._

Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne suis pas violent, mes parents ne sont pas violents, mes amis ne sont pas violents alors je dois me calmer...

 _Regarde l'état de Riccardo. C'est Zanark qui l'a mit dans cet état._

STOP ! Himeko, je ne suis pas de ce genre ! N'essaye pas de faire ça... Je ne veux pas tout perdre... Car la dernière fois qu'on a fusionné nos esprits, mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte et j'ai du vivre une vie tellement misérable que le mot « vie » ne voulais plus rien dire pour moi...

 _Tu n'es pas drôle. Je vais faire attention cette fois._

Je ne te crois pas !

Himeko se tut, le ballon n'avait VRAIMENT pas été arrêté ?! J'avais VRAIMENT réussi ?! C'est incroyable ! Lui qui me prenait pour un faible, il voit que j'ai mis un but !  
Je regarda Zanark, il était irrité, ça ne présumait rien de bon, il allait sûrement utiliser mes techniques et m'obliger à utiliser ma cheville droite. Mais il ne sait pas qu'elle est invincible maintenant !  
Très fier de moi, je ne me concentrais pas assez sur le match et quand Zanark tira avec une technique, je n'étais pas prêt.

"Ino ! Attention !" Cria Riccardo.

Point De Vue Auteur :

Un... Deux... Puis trois. C'est le nombre de bruits LOURDS et VIOLENTS que l'équipe de Raimon entendit avant de constater les dégâts... Ino était à terre, les yeux fermés, le ballon à côté de lui. Le vairon avait 'arrêté' le ballon avec sa tête mais le choc était tel que Ino avait été propulsé contre le poteau, tête la première puis il était tombé à terre, renforçant le choc de sa tête.

"Ino !" Hurla Riccardo.

Le match s'était arrêté à cause d'un 'malaise' ou plutôt un évanouissement. L'état de Ino était nul, il respirait irrégulièrement et son cœur battait vite.


	32. Chapter 32

POV AUTEUR :

Plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures... Beaucoup trop de temps s'était passé depuis qu'Ino était rentré dans cette maudite salle... Le moral était bas, le vairon avait des problèmes mentaux et son crâne avait été endommagé... Riccardo était en panique, son petit-ami avait reçu tellement de dégâts par Zanark que tout le monde était sûr qu'Ino ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt. Comme comprenant, un médecin ouvrit la porte et annonça que le petit était éveillé mais sûrement pas dans son état habituel. Ino était dans ce lit, les yeux innocents comme si il ne savait pas qui était l'équipe de Raimon, le front recouvert d'un bandage rougit par le sang que le petit avait perdu.

"Ino..." Fit Riccardo.

"Euh... Enchanté..." Fit Ino. "Vous êtes.. ?"

C'était un choc trop important pour Riccardo, il se mit à pleurer et sortit de la salle. Pendant une seconde, Ino semblait se rendre compte de la souffrance qu'il faisait au virtuose... Le vairon tendit la main vers Riccardo pour essayer de l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était partit...

"Riccardo..." Murmura Ino avant de perdre conscience à nouveau.

Un médecin approcha et vérifia la respiration du petit puis décida de lui mettre un masque respiratoire. Mais, vint le moment de la révélation : **"Ce garçon ne se réveillera pas si vite la prochaine fois... Il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais..."**  
Zanark était ensuite devenu leur camarade et avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait, Riccardo était assis sur une chaise depuis un moment, sa main dans celle de l'endormit, murmurant des mots d'encouragements pour qu'Ino se batte contre sa mort. Zanark se sentait horrible...

Ils avaient battus cette génération du futur, Eldorado était leur allié lors de cette bataille finale. Mais Ino ne le savait pas, ne l'avait pas vu, il n'était pas réveillé et Riccardo se demandait si il était un bon petit-ami, seulement en train de se lamenter alors que -même s'ils sortaient ensemble- Ino et Riccardo n'avaient pas encore échangé de premier baiser... Et ça, c'était horrible... Parce que Ino n'allait peut-être pas survivre cette fois...

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et quand Irasho et Axel étaient venus voir leur fils, les médecins les avaient interpellés pour leur parler de l'état du petit. ****

"Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire..." Fit le médecin. "Voulez-vous que nous le débranchons ?" ****

"Quoi ?!" Cria Riccardo, venu également pour voir Ino. "Hors de question !" ****

"Ino a peur de la mort... Être endormit si longtemps doit déjà l'effrayer plus que tout..." Fit Irasho. "Je ne veux pas le perdre... Même si il n'est pas vraiment mon fils, ça me ferai trop mal..." ****

"Vous... Parlez... De moi ?" Fit doucement une voix derrière eux. ****

"Monsieur Shota !" Cria un médecin.


	33. Chapter 33

Point De Vue Auteur :  
 **  
**Riccardo se retourna brusquement, voyant son cher Ino, les yeux ouverts...

Riccardo avait presque oublié que les iris d'Ino étaient si belles... Le virtuose avait les yeux larmoyants, il était tellement heureux, il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs...

"Salut Riccardo." Fit Ino.

De plus, le vairon n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, il se souvenait du nom de son petit-ami... Riccardo n'était pas heureux, il l'était énormément ! Il était à deux doigts de sauter sur son petit camarade mais il ne pouvait pas : il était encore branché à cette maudite machine qui les séparaient.

"J'en ai marre d'être là... Je veux sortir..." Fit Ino. "Je veux jouer au foot avec Riccardo..."

"Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Shota !" Fit le médecin. "Maintenant, nous pouvons vous débranchez, attendez un peu qu'on finisse votre diagnostic."

"D'accord !"

Point De Vue Ino :

Je pouvais enfin courir, le vent était tellement agréable dans mes longs cheveux ! C'est vrai que ça faisait encore un peu mal mais ma tête ne me pesait plus. Je me sentais soudainement si bien, la douleur avait été si brutale puis le début d'inconscience si inquiétant et finalement le réveil si réconfortant... Je pouvais enfin vivre, bouger, sortir en rendez-vous, danser, chanter et jouer au football ! J'avais encore un peu de mal à me réhabituer à parler, marcher et courir mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux que dans un lit.

"Ino ! Tu ne dois pas aller trop loin sans personne !" Fit Riccardo.

"Mais tu es là et si j'ai un problème, tu m'aideras à me relever." Fis-je. "À moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi..."

"Bien sur que non ! Ino, arrête-toi !"

"Mais j'ai envie de courir ! Pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter maintenant ?!"

"Ino ! Tu m'as inquiété si longtemps donc ne va pas te blesser à nouveau, je t'en pris !"

Je réalisa soudainement que actuellement, je n'étais pas en train de profiter du temps que j'avais perdu avec mes amis, j'étais juste en train de penser à moi-même, comme un simple égoïste... Ayant réaliser ma bêtise, je stoppa ma course, surprenant Riccardo qui ne s'attendait pas à un arrêt si brutal et qui faillis tomber pour ne pas me heurter.

"Pardon..." Fis-je.

"Huh ?"

"Je suis désolé... C'est juste que ma liberté me manquait..."

"Je sais et je m'en excuse également. Je ne devrais pas..."

"Je ne pense qu'à moi-même." Nous avions dit ça en même temps, ce qui nous fîmes sourire.

J'étais très heureux mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans ma tête... Un souvenir ? Si c'était ça... Alors quel souvenir ? Heureux, malheureux, festif, seul, avec quelqu'un ? J'étais complètement perdu et le sourire de Riccardo n'aidait pas... Mais si ! J'ai oublié les premiers jours de ma mise en couple avec Riccardo ! Comment je peux oublier une chose aussi importante que ça ! Mon cœur en était douloureux... C'était comme une trahison, ma vie était sur le point de s'effondrer...

"Je suis désolé..." Fis-je.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Ricardo, un peu interloqué.

"Je... J'ai oublié..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Notre relation..."

"Je ne te comprends toujours pas."

"Je ne sais plus... Quand on est.. Sortis ensemble..."

"Oh... Ce n'est pas très grave tu sais... Au moins, tu es encore en vie !"

C'est vrai, je devrais d'abord penser à ma vie avant de penser à mon couple mais pour moi, Riccardo est plus important que tout, rien ne pourrais le remplacer, même les sept merveilles du monde ! La température baissait énormément d'un coup, la météo ? Je regarda le ciel, il était terriblement sombre et nuageux, je préférais rentré subitement...

"Riccardo... On peux en parler à l'intérieur ?" Fis-je timidement.

C'est juste que je détestais la pluie de nuit, l'orage ne me dérangeais pas. J'avais juste peur. Je n'aimais pas la nuit, ça me rappelais les jours où je me battais pour survivre.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Je t'ai jamais raconté ça mais je hais les ténèbres de la nuit..." Fis-je. "C'est une longue histoire..."

"Pas de problèmes, viens."

Riccardo me tendait la main, j'étais déjà un peu plus rassuré qu'avant, je me sentais en sécurité, loin de toutes souffrances. Mais c'était faux, rien ne me protégeais, que ce soit du froid ou de la douleur. Mon cœur battait fort, à toute vitesse, je ressentais encore une peur immense. Je pense qu'il l'a remarqué, il n'est pas bête, il est clairement plus intelligent que moi et il doit même avoir une idée de ma peur.

"C'est ton passé n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Riccardo.


	34. Chapter 34

Point De Vue Ino :

Je restais bouche-bée... Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Père lui avait dit ? Non, même mon père n'en savait presque rien, il savait juste que je vivais seul... Comment comment comment !? Il ne devrait rien savoir ! Surtout pas qu'un jour j'ai... J'ai commis un horrible crime, plus horrible que tout et personne ne le savait...

"Tu viens Ino ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais..?" Fis-je calmement.

"De ton passé ? Juste que tu vivais dans la rue."

"Qui t'as dit ça !?" Criai-je.

"Calme-toi ! On t'as sauvé de l'équipe Alpha qui avait changé ton passé, je t'ai vu dans les rues."

"T'as rien vu d'autre ?"

"Des gens agonisaient, beaucoup étaient morts ou mourants..."

"Quel était mon état mental ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop..."

"Dit-moi !"

"Tu semblais énervé..."

"Et physiquement ?"

"Tu avais du sang sur toi... Tu avais sûrement étais blessé de nombreuses fois."

"Je vois. On va à l'intérieur."

Riccardo semblait un peu étonné et je le comprenais, je ne m'énervais pas souvent mais là, c'était vraiment la corde sensible, très sensible... Et de ce péché... Je ne pouvais pas en parler j'avais peur que Riccardo arrête de me parler à cause de ça.

"Ino, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Riccardo. "Tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose..."

"C'est juste mon passé, je le hais." Fis-je. "J'ai souffert mais ce n'est pas tout et je ne veux pas t'en parler."

Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je pleurais, je ne devais pas en parler, même sous torture. En vérité, ne pas avoir oublié mon passé était déjà une torture en elle-même... Je sentis les bras de Riccardo autour de moi puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour la première fois... C'était tellement agréable, mais je ne m'en sentais pas digne : j'étais un monstre, je ne méritais pas tant de tendresse.

"Ino, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer." Fit Riccardo. "Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas."

J'aimerai pouvoir le dire mais peu importe le nombre de fois où j'essayais, j'avais toujours le même résultat : mes larmes envahissaient ma vision et ma bouche ne sortait aucun son. Le regard de Riccardo était calme mais surtout inquiet, à ce moment, comment pouvais-je lui dire alors qu'il restait aussi mignon, aussi beau, aussi important dans mon cœur...

"Je suis un monstre..." Murmurai-je au bout d'un moment.

"Un garçon comme toi ne peux pas être un monstre." Fit Riccardo, calme.

"Je... J'ai !"

"Tu as ?"

"Tu... J'étais ami avec un homme... Il m'aidait à survivre... Puis un jour il... Je me sentais mal, car il avait un fils plus jeune que moi et je... Je l'avais empêché de vivre..."

"Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Oui... Pour survivre j'avais fréquenté des hommes étranges et tout à changer... Ils m'ont appris la véritable raison qui poussait l'homme à m'approcher... J'étais fou de rage, je m'étais permis d'anéantir mon futur..."

"Anéantir ton futur ?"

"Je... N'avais jamais pensé au 'après' de ma vie dans les rues..."

"Il y a encore quelque chose que tu me caches n'est-ce pas ?"

"O-Oui m-mais je..! Tu ne dois pas... Me détester..."

"Dit-moi tout."

"Je suis un..."


	35. Chapter 35

Point De Vue Ino :

*Jour 1 :  
J'ai volé ce carnet sur le cadavre d'une femme que j'ai tué. Apparemment, ça sert à dire ses secrets, je ne sais pas si ça va me servir énormément mais j'écris au moins qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai tué le vieux Claude, son fils Stil s'est enfuit avant que le blesse.

*Jour 2 :  
J'ai revu le petit Stil, il m'a dénoncé à la police donc je l'ai tué et je me prépare à un massacre de policiers, si ils me retrouve.

*Jour 3 :  
Il n'y avait que trois agents, ils me prennent vraiment pour un nul, qu'ils sont idiots ! Je suis meurtrier pas un simple voleur ! Mais bon, je vais avoir besoin de voler : je n'ai plus grand chose à manger et la chair humaine n'a pas bon goût.

*Jour 4 :  
Je prévois de ne pas voler, je vais essayer d'acheter mon pain légalement, il ne peux rien m'arriver.

*Jour 5 :  
Je suis rechercher par la police ! Le boulanger d'hier a essayé de m'attraper en me voyant, j'ai donc du voler un pain et m'enfuir. Alors que j'allais me faire avoir, un homme m'a sauvé. Un adulte, albinos, petit avec des longs cheveux... Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ?

*Jour 6 :  
J'ai revu l'albinos, il m'a proposé d'aller quelque part en échange de la disparition de ma recherche par la police. J'en avais marre des rues donc j'ai accepté.

*Jour 7 :  
Je ne m'attendais pas à un orphelinat... Je vais donc juste attendre que des gens veulent m'adopter ?

*Jour 48 :  
L'albinos est venu ! Il était avec un homme aux cheveux blancs qui passe à la télé... Axel Blaze je crois. Peu importe ! Ce sont eux qui m'adopte, je suis si heureux !

*Premier jour d'école primaire :  
Je ne comprend rien aux mathématiques ! Quel est cette matière démoniaque ?! Bien sur, c'est seulement mon avis. Les cours sont tous un peu compliqués ou beaucoup trop durs, la seule matière que je maîtrise est le sport : il n'y a rien à apprendre...

*Dernier jour de primaire :  
Je suis triste malgré tout, j'adorais mes professeurs et mon club de foot. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il y en aura un dans mon collège ! J'aimerai tellement aller à Raimon, collège qui a abrité mes pères !

*Premier jour de collège :  
L'équipe de football est pitoyable ! Même un entraînement intensif n'arrivera jamais à me donner une bonne défense et un bon gardien ! Le capitaine est le pilier de l'équipe mais là c'est trop ! Ils se servent de moi ! Ils ont de la chance que je doive montrer TOUT mon potentiel à Di Rigo !  
*Rencontre avec Di Rigo :  
J'étais tellement heureux, je l'ai vu de près, il m'a parler et il m'a sourit ! Si seulement j'étais de Raimon et voir son visage souriant tout les jours !

*J'ai eu la peur de ma vie :  
J'ai vraiment cru que père allait m'abandonner où m'amener à l'orphelinat... Parce que je suis une enflure, je désobéis tout le temps et je remets à faire du mal aux autres mais c'est ce que je veux, peut-être devrais-je m'enfuir de la maison pour toujours et redevenir simplement Ino, ne plus être ni un Shota ni un Blaze.

*Di Rigo a accepté mes sentiments :  
Je lui avais dit plus tôt dans la journée quand on étais à l'infirmerie mais il ne m'avait pas encore répondu. Mes pères avaient acceptés de l'inviter à dîner et dormir chez moi donc j'ai du débarrassé ma chambre vite fait et cacher mon journal. Il est entré dans ma chambre pendant que je remettais mon drap, il s'est approché de moi, m'a embrassé la joue et m'a tendrement dit "Je t'aime aussi".

*Père m'a pardonné :  
Irasho a vite compris que c'était son absence qui me pesait mais maintenant, il pouvait à nouveau passer les étés avec nous ! On devait juste ne pas forcer mon père a sortir.

*Mon intégration à Raimon :  
Après que j'ai supplier des dizaines de fois, père a enfin accepté de m'inscrire à Raimon ! Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis rendu au club de foot, j'étais étonné de ne pas y voir Riccardo mais il revint très vite, il étais aller dans le futur avec ce maudit Fay.

*Premier jour de captivité chez Golea :  
Tout se passe bien, il m'interdit juste de le tutoyer.

*Dernier jour de captivité chez Golea :  
J'ai eu très mal et très peur ! Cet homme est un psychopathe ! Père m'a même raconté qu'il était pédophile... Je n'imagine pas ce qui se serait passé si père et Riccardo n'étaient pas arrivés aujourd'hui...

*Opération de Ino :  
C'est Emy qui écrit. C'est pour dire que tout c'est bien passé, j'ai même étais choquée que tu t'endormes directement et que tu n'as pas perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu ne sembles pas très sensible autre part que ta cheville, ça me rassure, à bientôt.

*Accident de Ino :  
C'est encore Emy. On m'a mis au courant de ton accident, c'est plutôt grave et je te préviens, ton crâne sera encore fragilisé pendant un moment. Je te conseille de rester toujours avec quelqu'un pendant un an, Riccardo par exemple, j'ai entendu dire que tu l'appréciais, reste avec lui. Une dernière chose : j'ai lu tout ton journal, si tu fais le moindre mal à Irasho, tu vas te souvenir de moi...


	36. Chapter 36

POV INO :

"Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Un meurtrier ! Voilà, ça te plaît ?!" Criai-je. "Quelqu'un sans cœur qui tue sans distinctement !"

"Tu étais obligé ! Tu n'es pas un monstre bordel, tu es un simple garçon !"

"Arrête de me prendre... pour un gentil..."

"Tu l'es !"

"Non... Je suis toujours recherché par la police... Je ne mérite rien de mieux que mourir..."

"Ino. Ne dis rien comme ça, c'est faux !"

"M-Mens pas..."

"Je ne te mentirai jamais."

J'arrivais à peine à formuler mes envies, je voulais lui avouer que c'était trop beau de penser ça de moi mais je n'y arrivais pas, mon souffle était insuffisant pour continuer à parler. Mon cœur allait se briser tellement ses mots me rendait heureux, pourtant je n'en avais pas le droit, depuis que j'étais petit, je savais que je n'avais plus le droit au bonheur.

"Ino ?" Demanda Riccardo. "Je vais te remettre un bandage au crâne, tu saignes."

"Je peux le faire." Fis-je. "Laisse-moi m'en occuper."

"Tu ne préfères pas que je le fasse moi-même, moi ton petit-ami ?"

"Je ne mérite pas ça..."

"Tu le mérite amplement ! "

"Non..."

"Je m'en fiche, je le ferai !"

Il s'appuya sur moi pour m'obliger à m'allonger et gêné par son corps contre le mien, je fis ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, c'est-à-dire m'allonger en silence. Ensuite, il passa ses mains dans mon cou pour soulever mes cheveux puis commença à installer le bandage. Ma tête au niveau de son torse, j'étais toujours autant gêné. Mais heureusement, Riccardo décida de parler.

"Est-ce que tu vas couper tes cheveux ?" Demanda Riccardo.

"Peut-être un peu mais pas trop court." Fis-je. "Ils me plaisent ainsi."

"Je les aiment également. Les couleurs sont si belles et si différentes."

"Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un les aimeraient un jour..."

"Les miens aussi sont spéciaux."

"Après, laisse-moi me reposer un moment..."

"Bien sur, tu en as besoin."

Dès que Riccardo sortit, je pris mon journal et écrivit.

*Pire jour de ma vie :  
En plus d'avoir déçu Riccardo plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, je me suis disputé avec lui et je lui ai dit toute la vérité. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi... J'en deviens fai

POV AUTEUR :

Le petit s'était évanoui sur son bureau, lâchant son journal et son stylo qui finirent à terre, le premier ouvert et le deuxième roulant jusqu'à la porte. C'est à ce moment là que Riccardo, voulant amener une tasse de thé à Ino, remarqua le stylo et rentra donc dans la chambre presque en sautant. Voyant son cher vairon apparemment endormi, Riccardo décida de le mettre dans son lit et de le couvrit d'une couverture. Le virtuose ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à voir le journal à terre, il regarda la couverture "Journal d'un monstre" était marqué en majuscules et de couleur sang. Curieux, le milieu de terrain ouvrit le journal et le feuilleta, prenant son temps pour comprendre tout.

"Riccardo !" Fit Ino, réveillé après une vingtaine de minutes. "C'est à moi ! Ne le lis pas !

"Je suis déjà à la dernière information alors si tu veux m'arrêter, ça ne sert à rien." Fit Riccardo.

"Je ne voulais pas... Tu ne devrais même pas me connaître..."

"C'est pour ça que je devrais te détester ?"

"Hein ?"

"Juste à cause d'erreurs de jeunesse ?"

"Tu..."

"Ino, tu es stupide ? Je t'aime et rien n'est plus fort que ça. J'ai vu toutes les pages et après que tu sois adopté, plus rien n'est arrivé de grave."

"Parce que j'avais oublié..."

"Oublié ?"

"J'ai des troubles mentaux, sans mes cachets, je perds la mémoire, c'est pour ça que j'espérais que mon passé disparaisse pendant mon coma..."

"Ça ne change rien, tout était marqué dans le journal, tu te l'aurais rappeler."

"Je l'aurais brûler..."

"Ino... Peu importe ce qu'il t'est arrivé ou ce qu'il t'arrivera, tu dois penser à ton présent et à ton bonheur."

POV INO :

Riccardo prit ma main et la mit sur sa poitrine, je sentais que son cœur battait vite et fort, ça lui faisait mal de ne pas réussir ni à me calmer ni à me faire sourire un minimum.

"Tu le sens non ?" Demanda Riccardo. "L'amour que je ressens est sincère et personne ne m'empêchera de t'aimer autant que je le veux. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu restes à mes côtés ?"

"Riccardo..."

Cette fois, les lèvres de Riccaro s'approchèrent de moi et cette fois, je ne pouvais plus le repousser, je n'avais plus de raisons, tout mes doutes étaient partis grâce à ces mots. Donc je le laissais m'embrassé et je lui donnerai un jour l'autorisation de plus.

"Viktor m'a parlé d'un truc." Fit Riccardo. "Tu vas mal le croire mais il est amoureux."

"Sérieusement ?" Fis-je. "C'est bien pour lui."

"Il ne m'a pas dit qui c'était mais il m'a dit qu'il se déclarerait ce soir au parc."

"Viktor nous permet de l'espionner ?"

"En gros oui."

"Avec plaisir."

Je me demande si Viktor est tomber amoureux de... C'est très probable et je l'espère ! Ça nous donnerait un magnifique spectacle d'amour sincère... Et ce n'est pas un simple hôpital qui m'empêcherai d'aller voir ! Pour Viktor, c'est dur d'avouer qu'il est amoureux alors faire une déclaration ne sera pas simple, même si c'est à... Mais tout ira, on peut juste prier qu'il ne se prenne pas de râteau, ce qui m'étonnerai si mon raisonnement est juste.  
La journée passa vite, le moment de vérité arriva.  
Au premier abord, de notre point de vue, Viktor semble inquiet et stressé. Tient ! Son camarade est arrivé, lui semble parfaitement serein et remarque le stress de Viktor, après tout, c'est Arion, son meilleur ami...

"Tout va bien Viktor ?" Demanda Arion, surprenant le plus grand.

"O-Oui !" Fit Viktor.

"Bon, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?"

"Je veux te dire un truc important... Ne me juge pas d'accord ?"

"Je ne juge personne."

"O-On va commencer par le moins gros : je suis amoureux..."

"Intéressant !"

"En-Ensuite, c-c'est un garçon..."

"Comme moi ! J'aime un garçon !"

Ceci cloua l'attaquant sur place, je crois qu'il se sent mal, il doit penser qu'Arion aime Fay. Mais c'est faux ! Tout est fichu si il croit ça !

"Je crois qu'on va en rester là..." Fit Viktor.

"Nan ! Dit-moi qui tu aimes !" Fit Arion.

"Pourquoi je le ferais..?"

"Je te dis qui j'aime puis tu me dis qui t'aimes !"

"Non..."

"J'ai une idée ! On le dit en même temps !"

Je crois que Viktor est plus serein, il doit penser que Arion parle trop fort pour entendre ce qu'il dira.

"D'accord..." Fit Viktor.

"Super !" Fit Arion. "3... 2..."

"Toi !" Firent-ils en même temps, le premier en parlant fort, le deuxième en murmurant.

Chacun d'entre eux étaient restés sans voix pendant un moment jusqu'à que Viktor se retourne, complètement rouge.

"Tu te moques de moi..?" Demanda Viktor.

"Nan, j'ai dit que je t'aimes et c'est vrai !" Fit Arion. "Mais je t'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quoi ?"

"Allez, dit-moi !" Continua Arion.

"J'ai dit la même chose que toi..."

"Huh ?"

"Je t'aime..." Murmura Viktor.

Arion enlaça l'attaquant qui n'osait pas se retourner. Le milieu de terrain força Viktor à le regarder mais celui-ci détourner le regard.  
"Regarde-moi !" Fit Arion.

L'attaquant hésitait beaucoup, il avait vraiment peur qu'Arion disait qu'il l'aimait juste pour s'amuser avec ses sentiments. Mais pourtant c'est faux, je devrais intervenir mais Riccardo m'en empêche. Heureusement, Arion ne demandait pas l'avis de Viktor pour l'embrasser, celui-ci était donc extrêmement gêné et sûrement plus qu'heureux.

"Et maintenant, tu arrêtes de douter ?" Demanda Arion.

"...Ouais." Fit Viktor.

J'étais sur le point de sauter de joie, c'était tellement beau ! Riccardo aussi voulait fêter ça mais on devait rester discret tant qu'Arion est là.

"Vous pouvez sortir de là." Fit Arion. "Je vous ai vu."

Je fis un petit rire et me leva puis courut vers le nouveau couple. Je pris les mains d'Arion et le serra fort.

"T'as vu ! T'aurais du te déclarer en premier !" Fis-je.

"Tu le savais ?" Demanda Arion.

"Évidemment, je suis pas..."

Bien sur que si ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot, je ne pouvais pas dire ça ! Pendant longtemps, j'avais agis comme si Riccardo n'était rien pour moi... Je ne pouvais donc plus me prétendre intelligent... Malgré tout, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêcha de parler : je m'étais mis à tousser et inquiet, Viktor avait décidé de mettre sa veste sur mes épaules.

"On va rentrer, il commence à faire froid." Fit Riccardo.

Je sentais que Viktor était légèrement paniqué, il doit penser que si je tombe malade, c'est que c'est sa faute. Dans une situation où je savais déjà ma santé, je pouvais affirmer que savoir que j'ai de la fièvre ne le rassurera pas. Mon regard était fixé sur Viktor, ça fait bizarre de le voir sans sa veste, ça lui fait un côté plus calme.  
Je remarqua enfin que je n'arrêtais pas de ralentir, j'avais encore un peu de mal après ce réveil soudain. Je me remis à tousser, il fallait qu'on rentre, maintenant ! Sinon je sais très bien que Viktor s'en voudra que je sois malade et je ne voulais pas ça ! J'avançai donc plus vite, je devais aller au chaud sinon j'allais m'effondrer... Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour me réchauffer en attendant était de bouger et de serrer contre moi la veste de l'attaquant.

"Tu te sens bien ?" Demanda Viktor.

Oh non, il est inquiet... Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que baisser la tête, détourner les yeux : éviter à tout prix le regard de notre attaquant. Tout ça ne faisait qu'abîmer mes yeux à cause du froid, la neige apparaissait devant nous comme un mur qui m'empêchait d'avancer vers l'hôpital. Oui, définitivement, je n'avais plus la force d'aller plus loin ni même de parler sans bégayer ridiculement.

"Ino, il faut se dépêcher, les médecins vont bientôt faire le tour des chambres et ils ne sont pas au courant que tu es dehors." Fit Riccardo.

"J'a-J'aimerai... M-Mais j'en pe-peux plus..." Fis-je.

Je sentis mon corps se soulevait, c'était Viktor, il me portait... Comme si c'était pas déjà assez humiliant de cacher mes souffrances...

"Ta jambe droite traîne." Fit Viktor.

J'avais complètement oublié ! Ma prothèse ne supporte pas le froid, c'est pour ça que mon corps semble si lourd.

"J'-J'espère que je n-ne suis pas tro-trop lourd..." Fis-je.

"Ça ira, on est presque arrivé." Fit Viktor.

Alors je me laissais porter, je voulais juste me reposer, même si c'était dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que ceux de Riccardo. De toute façon, mes paupières étaient trop lourdes et mon visage trop chaud, je ne pouvais plus rester éveillé. Après un long moment, j'ouvrais enfin les yeux, il faisait nuit , Riccardo était là, il avait eu le droit de rester. Je remarqua que la fenêtre et la porte étaient fermés à clef. Les médecins ne voulaient pas que je sorte à nouveau sans autorisation, surtout si j'étais tombé malade. Je n'étais plus fatigué, donc je m'asseyais au fond du lit, je voyais donc le visage endormi et calme de Riccardo. Je sentais qu'il s'était occupé de moi toute la journée, c'est pour ça que je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

"Merci..." Murmurai-je.

Peut-être qu'il ne m'entendait pas mais ça me suffit, il a déjà tellement fait pour moi, je pouvais attendre. Je pouvais être heureux, j'allais rester avec Riccardo. Soudain, un souvenir revint en moi... Je me souvenais de moi, contre un mur, les yeux pleurant, un homme, Golea, m'écrasait la cheville... En me souvenant de ça, je me rappelais de la douleur... Ça me faisait pleurer comme ce jour-là...

"Ino..?" Fit Riccardo.

Je n'avais même pas vu Riccardo ouvrir les yeux, je ne voyais rien du tout à cause de mes larmes.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Demanda Riccardo. "Un souvenir ?"

"Go-Golea..." Fis-je.

"Il t'a emprisonné et blessé, je comprends ce que tu ressens."

"Ton regard... Ce jour-là... J'avais cru que tu allais... Vraiment frappé..."

"Si Irasho n'avait pas appeler la police, j'aurai frappé très fort."


	37. Chapter 37

POV RICCARDO :

Je voyais Ino fermer les yeux difficilement, il semblait épuisé et ça m'inquiétait alors j'appelai les médecins.

"Je ne pense pas que monsieur Shota aura des souvenirs... Il va falloir le plonger dans un coma artificiel, son crâne doit se soigner complètement."

"Je comprend." Fis-je. "Mais ces souvenirs disparaîtront tous ?"

"Oui. De sa famille à ses amis à ses relations amoureuses. Cette machine vous donne le pourcentage de mémoire qu'il a actuellement."

C'était 80 %, Ino avait quand même déjà perdu presque un quart de sa mémoire et il allait en perdre plus... Mais peu importe si je dois tout lui apprendre à nouveau, je le ferai ! Ino s'agitait et le pourcentage baissait énormément, il était déjà passé en dessous de 50 %.

"Ino..." Fis-je. "Si tu m'entend, accroche-toi !"

Mais rien... Ça continuait à chuter très rapidement : 30 %.

"Tu ne peux pas oublier le sport que tu aimes tant..." Fis-je. "Vas-tu oublier le football ?"

À mon avis, c'était déjà finis pour sauver sa mémoire mais je ne voulais pas abandonner... 20 %.

"Himeko t'attendras... Et te pardonneras..." Fis-je. "Tu vas vraiment me laisser..?"

Un bip sonore me piqua les oreilles, la machine s'était bloquée sur un pourcentage qui était sûrement le pire chiffre de la vie...  
Non... Je ne rêve pas ! Ce n'est pas un zéro ! C'est un 1..! Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais si Ino se rappelle de sa famille, ça sera déjà un avancement !  
Plusieurs heures après, Ino s'était réveillé, en pleine forme, souriant.

"Ça va Riccardo ?" Demanda Ino. "Où est père ?"

"Irasho est repartit." Fis-je. "Tu te rappelle de moi ?"

"Oui. Je peux pas t'oublier !"

"Je suis tellement heureux..."

"Heureux ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?"

"Oh... C'est quand tu es content pour quelque chose."

"Je vais le noter."

Ino prit la fin de son journal et l'écrivit. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit au début de son journal et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

"Riccardo ?" Demanda Ino.

"Quoi ?" Demandai-je.

"Je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je ne t'oublie pas."

Mais malgré son état parfait, les médecins ne m'autorisaient pas à dormir AVEC Ino, ils m'ont donc laisser un lit de sa chambre. À la télé, avant de dormir, on regardait les infos. Ça parlait d'une enquête qui durait depuis environ dix ans, la police avait retrouver un tueur et s'apprêtait à entrer en action dès maintenant, nous regardions donc la police qui approchait d'un bâtiment... Oh non !

"Ino, on part !" Fis-je.

"Maintenant ? Mais je veux voir la police arrêter le méchant !" Fit Ino.

"Désolé, on ne peut pas, vient."

Je lui tira le bras, pris nos manteaux et son journal puis on sortit, il n'y avait pas le bruit des sirènes mais de loin, on voyait déjà les lumières des voitures de police. On arrivait à une barrière quand les sirènes étaient proches, notre seule issue était de passer par au-dessus.

"Vas-y en premier." Fis-je.

"Pourquoi on prend pas la porte principale, ça serait plus facile..." Fit Ino.

"Parce que les policiers croiront que nous sommes des complices du tueur."

J'aidai Ino à passer la barrière, lui donna nos affaires puis commença à monter. J'entendais des bruits de pas, les policiers approchaient vite. Je me dépêcha puis nous commencions à courir, Ino n'allait pas se faire attraper ! Jamais !

"Halte !" Cria un policier de l'autre côté de la barrière.

"Le meurtrier nous a attaqué, on fuit !" Fis-je.

Plus loin, la maison d'Arion, on pouvait se cacher chez lui. On entra donc en vitesse, il regardait la télé en mangeant son repas.

"Salut Arion !" Fit Ino.

"Ino, Riccardo !" Fit Arion, surpris. "Que faites vous ici ?"

"Cachez nous s'il vous plaît !" Fis-je.


	38. Chapter 38

POV AUTEUR :

"Cachez nous s'il vous plaît !" Fit Riccardo.

"Vous cachez ?" Demanda Arion.

"On vous expliquera tout mais là, on doit se cacher !"

Leur plan était simple : Riccardo serait dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Arion tandis qu'Ino serait allongé dans le lit, faisant semblant de dormir dans des vêtements de fille et une perruque brune. Arion serait dans le salon avec Silvia. Le rôle de Viktor, il devait se changer pour empêcher les policiers de rentrer.  
Le policier qui avait vu Ino et Riccardo s'enfuir rentra dans la maison, il questionna Arion et Silvia puis il commença à chercher dans les chambres et arriva devant celle d'Arion.

"Attendez monsieur !" Fit Arion. "Mon ami se change !"

Pour vérifier, le policier entrouvrit la porte, voyant Viktor en caleçon, il referma la porte et attendit.

"Le garçon à l'intérieur, dit-moi dès que tu as finis de changer."

"C'est bon." Dit Viktor après quelques secondes.

Le policier entre, suivit d'Arion et de Silvia. Le regard du policier se posa sur 'la belle' endormit. Il s'approche et caressa les cheveux de la 'petite'. Viktor poussa légèrement le bras du policier.

"Ne touchez pas ma sœur !" Fit Viktor.

"Et c'est un simple garçon qui va m'en empêcher !"

"Grand-frère..." Fit Ino. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe.. ?"

"Recule petite-sœur ! Il te veux du mal." Fit Viktor. "Ma sœur a déjà quelqu'un, n'essayait pas de la toucher !"

"C'est un simple collégien qui va m'arrêter ? Si cette gamine m'intéresse, je ne demande pas son avis."

Ino alla dans les bras de Silvia, presque pleurant, il était effrayé, même si c'était seulement un rôle au début.

"Le monsieur fait peur..." Fit Ino.

"Tout va bien, on est là Ino..." Murmura Silvia pour que le policier n'entende pas.

Le policier essaya de nouveau à approcher 'la petite' mais Viktor lui bloqua la route.

"Tante Silvia, va chercher de l'aide !" Fit Arion.  
"Entendu, prend soin d'Ino." Fit Silvia.

Voyant Silvia partir, Ino se précipita contre Arion, il était VRAIMENT effrayé, le policier lui faisait vraiment peur Arion lui caressa le dos, il essayait de le rassurer mais dans cette situation, il n'y avait que Riccardo qui pouvait aider Ino.

"Riccardo, sors !" Fit Arion. "Ino a besoin de réconfort."

Viktor, lui, se préparait à se battre contre un adulte, policier, ce qui était compliqué pour gagner mais il devait au moins empêcher ce mec s'approcher d'Ino. Ino n'était pas sa sœur ni son frère mais c'était son ami et il était important. Ils commençaient à se battre, l'un en T-Shirt et l'autre en uniforme. Arion ne pouvait rien faire pour son petit-ami, il pouvait juste espérer qu'il ne se passe rien avant que Silvia arrive. Ino regardait le combat, il avait peur que Viktor se fasse blesser de sa faute, juste parce qu'il avait peur... Il n'était pas assez fort, Viktor se faisait surpasser. Il se prit un coup de poing qui commença un saignement de nez à l'attaquant. Ino se détacha de Riccardo et s'approcha du policier.

"Ne touche plus à Viktor !" Cria Ino.

"Sinon..." Continua Ino. "Tu le regretteras..."

Ino avait dit ça avec une voix calme et un sourire sadique sur le visage, ses yeux étaient menaçants mais également, pas de leur couleur habituelle... Les yeux d'Ino étaient ceux d'Himeko, rose et rouge à la place de rose et violet...

"Sinon..." Continua Ino. "Tu le regretteras..." ****

Ino avait dit ça avec une voix calme et un sourire sadique sur le visage, ses yeux étaient menaçants mais également, pas de leur couleur habituelle... Les yeux d'Ino étaient ceux d'Himeko, rose et rouge à la place de rose et violet... **  
** **  
**"Une petite veut se battre alors qu'i minutes, elle pleurait dans les bras de son ami ! Quelle blague !" **  
** **  
**"J'en suis consciente." Fit Himeko. "Cela m'irrite encore plus !" **  
** **  
**"Une gamine effrayée deviens énervée ! Fais ce que tu veux, tu retourneras pleurer juste après." **  
** **  
**"On va voir." **  
** **  
**En plus de parler comme s'il était vraiment une fille, il avait vraiment la voix hautaine d'une princesse et le regard arrogant d'une personne royale. Sa main cachait une dague plutôt belle, qui apparaissait de nulle part. **  
** **  
**"Ino ! Ne fais pas ça !" Cria Riccardo. **  
** **  
**"Et puis, je suis un garçon et pas une fille." Fit Himeko, enlevant sa perruque. "Cette robe est hideuse !" **  
** **  
**"Un garçon..." **  
** **  
**"Actuellement, je suis une fille mais en vrai, ce corps est celui d'un garçon." **  
** **  
**"Vous vous foutez de moi ?!" **  
** **  
**"Je ne dois pas mentir, ça serait mentir grâce au corps d'Ino et il déteste les mensonges." **  
** **  
**"Petit con !" **  
** **  
**"Tu n'écoutes donc jamais... Les renforts vont arriver, je ne fais que protéger le corps d'Ino. Et lui veux protéger les deux milieux de terrain et l'attaquant, j'obéis à ses désirs..." **  
** **  
**"Mais- !" Fit Riccardo **  
** **  
**"Non." Fit Himeko. "On en reparlera plus tard. JE vous en parlerai plus tard." **  
** **  
**Les renforts étaient là, mais Himeko ne rendait pas le contrôle à Ino, elle devait discuter avec les camarades du petit, surtout avec le virtuose. Elle prit le journal entre ses mains et fit en sorte que Arion et Viktor soient informer des écrits à l'intérieur. Les deux semblaient choqués de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, un garçon si fragile serait un criminel ? **  
** **  
**"Maintenant vous savez tout." Fit Himeko. "Mais ce n'est pas Ino qui a fait tout ça, c'est moi. Ino voulait survivre, il avait faim et soif mais je ne pouvais rien lui offrir. Ma seule solution était de lui faire prendre conscience de ma présence et qu'il me laisse faire." **  
** **  
**"Mais pourquoi tuer ?" Demanda Riccardo. **  
** **  
**"C'était tuer ou être tuer, je voulais protéger celui qui m'offrait une résidence dans son corps." **  
** **  
**"Tu n'as pas de corps ?" **  
** **  
**"Si. Mais il est mort. Je suis une princesse légitime d'Egypte, mais je ne ressemblais ni au roi ni à la reine donc je n'étais pas très bien acceptée. Mes parents ont été assassinés donc j'ai fuit, une amie m'a amenée au Japon, où je suis morte." **  
** **  
**"Pourquoi tu résides en Ino ?" Demanda Arion. **  
** **  
**"Parce que moi aussi, comme mes parents, j'ai été assassinée, mais pas par n'importe qui. Ino est bel et bien un criminel, il m'a tuée de ses propres mains." **  
** **  
**"Maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire, il ne sait pas pourquoi tu es en lui ?" **  
** **  
**"Si, mais il en a trop peur, donc il fait semblant. La machine était fausse Riccardo, je l'ai trafiquée." **  
** **  
**"Quelle machine ?" **  
** **  
**"Celle qui montrait le pourcentage de la mémoire d'Ino." **  
** **  
**"Alors..." **  
** **  
**"Il n'a rien oublié. Mais il veut que tu souries, avec lui, pour lui." **  
** **  
**"Je le ferai, je sourirai." **  
** **  
**"Riccardo..." Fit Ino. "Je t'aime." **  
** **  
**Il était enfin redevenu lui-même, le petit Ino qu'on connaissait et qui arrêtait de causer des soucis aux autres. Il brûla son journal quand il apprit que Riccardo savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Malheureusement, pour les matchs dans la Galaxie, Ino ne fut pas appelé, ça ne le rassurait pas mais au moins, il aurait le temps d'être complètement soigné.

~The End.


End file.
